Sava Duez
by MegaKitty
Summary: ObiWan must teach an abused padawan to trust him. Warning:Sexual content and mention of child molestation. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Sava Duez  
Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas 

Prologue  
Obi-wan Kenobi squared his shoulders and entered the chamber of the Jedi Council.  
"Come in Obi-Wan," Master Windu called. Obi-wan strode to the middle of the room and stood in front of Master Windu and Master Yoda.  
"Well Obi-wan let us get right to the point," Mace said. Obi-wan nodded.  
"We have recently discovered a Sith in the order."  
"A Sith?" Obi-wan said. "Who?"  
"Master Bantalian." Obi-wan was shocked. Dal Bantalian was one of the most respected Jedi Masters in the order. Most students dreamed about becoming his Padawan.  
"How has he kept his true self hidden from us?"  
"Hard to see, the dark side is," Master Yoda said. "Deceived we all were."  
"What is the Council going to do about this?"  
"At this time, Bantalian has fled Coruscant. We don't know where. The problem we face is with Bantalian's Padawan." Naovi, Obi-wan thought, thinking of the dark haired sixteen year old that had been Bantalian's apprentice for the last four years.  
"Very unclear, young Redsun's future as a Jedi is," Yoda said. "Much harm has been done to her at Bantalian's hands."  
"Is she in danger of falling to the dark side?" Obi-wan wanted to know. If that were true it would break his heart. He and Naovi had been friends in the temple before Qui-Gon had selected him to be his Padawan. Naovi had only been four at the time but she'd been a fiery young thing with a lot of potential.  
"The immediate danger is not of her falling to the dark side. It is that she may not wish to continue training at all." Obi-Wan was confused. Being deceived by her master would be a hard blow for the Padawan, but to not wish to continue her training seemed ludicrous. When Qui-Gon had died he'd been devastated but he still continued his training until he reached the level of master.  
"Why should Naovi not wish to continue her training?"  
"Very delicate the situation is," Yoda said.  
"After Bantalian was exposed as a Sith, we discovered bruises and scars on Naovi's body. Some were fresh but many of her scars are old. When we attempted to question her about them she seemed to close in on herself, as though shutting out the rest of the universe. Then we attempted to go directly into her mind. She put up a force-shield around her thoughts but not before we saw that Bantalian has been abusing her since she became his Padawan." Obi-Wan was shocked. Four years of abuse and right under the council's nose. But as he thought about it a memory came to him. It was about two years ago, when Qui-Gon was still alive and he was not yet a Master…  
_He'd been walking down the hall lost in his own thoughts when suddenly a small dark form ran into him knocking the wind out of him.  
"Oh, Obi-Wan. Forgive me I did not see you," said the skinny fourteen year old with messy braids ducking her head.  
"It's quite all right, Naovi, though I would think someone with your senses would have known someone was in front of them." It was then that he noticed the tears in Naovi's eyes.  
"Goodness, what's the matter, Naovi?" The padawan ran a hand across her eyes and sniffed.  
"I messed up on an exercise. Master Bantalian was very angry." "Yes," Obi-Wan said, "Masters can get very cranky when they think their Padawans aren't focused." "But I was focused. I try so hard to please him I …aagh!" Obi-wan grabbed her shoulders as she doubled over.  
"Naovi what is wrong?"_

He remembered seeing the long gash along Naovi's side. She'd said that she'd been clumsy with her lightsaber, but something in her eyes had told him it wasn't true. How could he have not known? He realized that Mace was still speaking so he focused his attention on the Master.  
"Whether or not Naovi continues her training is a decision we are leaving entirely up to her. If she does continue her training, we want you to take her as your Padawan, Obi-Wan." A ripple of shock rushed through Obi-Wan.  
"Me?" he said. "Surely, someone with more experience would be more appropriate."  
"Her friend you are," Yoda said. "Trust you she will."  
"Obi-Wan, as you well know the relationship between a Jedi Master and their Padawan is very sacred. There is a very deep trust. Bantalian broke that trust. And trust once lost is very hard to get back. You are Naovi's friend. She knows you. To send her to a total stranger would be detrimental to her growth as a Jedi."  
"I agree. However, I'm not sure after what she has been through, if Naovi will trust any Jedi."  
"If she decides to continue her training," Mace said. "That trust will have to be reestablished. There are exercises and techniques that will help you gain her trust."  
"Go to her, Obi-Wan," Yoda said. "Find out what she wants. Go from there, we will." Obi-Wan bowed to them and left the chamber to find Naovi.


	2. Chapter 1

Sava Duez  
Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas 

Chapter 1  
It had been almost a year since Naovi had become his Padawan. Though it was with great apprehension that Naovi had agreed to continue her training, Obi-Wan felt that she was making great progress. Hours upon hours of training exercises designed to increase trust between Master and Padawan had been spent. Everything from heavy meditation to simulated attacks where Naovi would be blindfolded while Obi-Wan guided her lightsaber. The trust that had been shattered by Bantalian was starting to regenerate. But even now Obi-Wan felt there was something that Naovi was holding back from him. During several meditations in which he had touched her mind, he could feel a wall surrounding the part of her mind that held the deepest painful secrets. Until he could get her to trust him enough to tear down that wall she would never be able to reach her full potential. He gazed at her now out of the corner of his eye. She sat quietly in the seat next to him. They were on their way to Dacmaren to help settle a land dispute. The entire trip his Padawan had been silent.  
"We should be on Dacmaren soon," he said to her. She nodded. He looked at her closely. She hadn't slept the night before. There were dark circles under her eyes. Her dark hair was pulled back into a long braid down her back. She was huddled down inside her robe as though trying to hide in it. He sighed. No matter how much work and how many exercises they went through, he feared that Naovi was never going to come out of this sadness she had herself in.  
"What is our mission exactly, Master?" she asked him. Her voice was soft almost a whisper.  
"Dacmaren is ruled by a tribe called the Imatari. They basically control everything. Ten years ago several hundred Dacmariens broke away from the Imatari to form their own tribe, the Naongori. Since then the two tribes have been waging civil war against each other over land rights. We are going in to help settle the disputes and reach a compromise."  
"When I began my Jedi training I never thought I would be using my skills to break up a fight between children over a toy," Naovi said. Obi-Wan frowned.  
"It's a bit more complicated than that," he said. Naovi smiled.  
"I know, Master. I was making a joke." Obi-Wan smiled back.  
"I know these missions aren't very exciting, my young Padawan. But they are necessary for the good of the galaxy."  
"I know Master." Obi-Wan felt a stab of guilt at having dragged Naovi along on this mission. Though the Jedi Council had wanted him to go, he could have pushed a little harder to make them realize that he was not right for this assignment. Worry for Naovi clouded his mind and made it difficult for him to focus on his tasks. Her skills were growing but the trust, the trust between a Master and his Padawan that was so sacred, was still unstable. There was something she was hiding from him, of that he was sure. He wanted to question her about it but he couldn't risk her retreating in on herself and destroying what little trust she did have in him. A warning alarm broke him out of his thoughts.  
"We're losing power!" Naovi shouted jumping from her chair to see what was wrong.  
"We're caught in some kind of power-shield that's surrounding the planet. Get us off the autopilot, we have to get out of the shield before we fry." Obi-Wan did as his Padawan said without question. He may be the Master when it came to the Force but Naovi was hands down the better pilot. She took the controls without thinking and began to navigate them out of the shield. She gritted her teeth as she yanked the controls. The shield refused to give.  
"Use the force," Obi-Wan told her. Naovi nodded and closed her eyes. Obi-Wan could feel the Force flow through her as she took a hold of the ship and pulled it from the shield.  
"Well done," Obi-Wan told her. She smiled weakly.  
"Identify yourselves," a voice came over the speaker startling them both.  
"We are ambassadors from Coruscant," Obi-Wan said into the speaker.  
"State your purpose!" the voice commanded.  
"We are here to aid in the settlement of the land disputes between the Imatari and the Naongori."  
"No such settlement exists. The Naongori are all wiped out."  
"Do you think we were wrongly informed, Master?" Naovi asked.  
"I don't know," Obi-Wan said, turning to the speaker, "we request permission to land and speak with the head of the Imatari."  
"Request is denied! Leave the system at once or we will be forced to blow you out of the sky!"  
"Friendly bunch, aren't they?" Naovi said.  
"Let's get out of here," Obi-Wan said. Naovi tried the controls.  
"Oh, not good," Naovi whispered.  
"What?" Obi-Wan demanded. "You know I hate it when you say that."  
"The ship's dead. The power boosters are gone."  
"We warned you!" the voice on the speaker said. Out of the planet's atmosphere flew a dozen ships.  
"Oh no," Naovi said. "Brace yourself, Master this is gonna be bad." Obi-Wan had no time to question as he was thrown out of his seat as a blast hit their ship. His head struck something hard and the world went black.


	3. Chapter 2

Sava Duez  
Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him  
AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead  
Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation  
Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas 

Chapter 2  
Pain filled his head as Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes. He lifted his head enough to see that he was no longer on the ship. Stonewalls surrounded him. Pushing aside the dizziness he slowly got to his feet. With alarm, he realized that Naovi was not with him. Reaching out through the Force he attempted to locate his Padawan.  
"Greetings," a voice hissed from behind him. He turned to see a large creature walk through the wall. The creature had a very large head out of which his arms and legs stuck. He was covered in dark fur except for his face. His eyes were large and his mouth full of razor sharp teeth."  
"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked the creature.  
"I am Ik'ham, leader of the Imatari. Who are you?"  
"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight."  
"Well, Jedi Knight, you are guilty of trespassing on my planet."  
"I was not trespassing. My padawan learner and I were sent by the Jedi Council on Coruscant to aid in the settlement of the land disputes between the Imatari and the Naongori. When we identified ourselves your soldiers fired upon our ship."  
"The land disputes were settled five years ago. The Naongori were almost completely wiped out and those that remain have been exiled. In the last ten years they have sent many spies to try and find a weakness in the Imatari's defenses."  
"We are not spies. The Jedi Council sent us. If the disputes ended five years ago we were not aware of it."  
"Well, I'm afraid I cannot take you at your word. So alternative measures must be taken." The Imatari made a sound and the door to Obi-Wan's cell opened. Two more Imatari came in. They seized him by the arms and dragged him to the back wall. His arms were chained to the wall and his feet locked together.  
"Torturing me will do you no good," Obi-Wan said. "I have told you the truth."  
"We shall see," Ik'ham said. Obi-Wan's heart clenched as Naovi was dragged into his cell. His padawan looked terrible. Her tunic and trousers were torn and her cloak was missing. Her hair had come loose from her braid and was in a mess around her head. A large gash cut across her cheek almost to her ear. There were several bruises on her neck and around her eyes. Obi-Wan wondered how many of her injuries were from the crash and how many from the Imatari.  
"Are you all right, Naovi?" he asked her.  
"I'm fine," she said through gritted teeth. Reaching out to her he tried to send her comfort and draw some of her pain away.  
"Since we are not convinced you speak the truth, and since torturing you will do us no good," Ik'ham said, "we are forced to use other methods of persuasion." A long table with straps on it was brought into the room. Obi-Wan's heart dropped into his stomach as he realized what they had in mind.  
"I have told you the truth," he pleaded with them as Naovi was strapped to the table.  
"Perhaps." Obi-Wan cringed as he felt Naovi's fear. He tried to send her comfort but it was a fruitless measure. Naovi's screams echoed through the room as a whip cracked across Naovi's flesh.  
"Leave her alone damn you!" Obi-Wan shouted.  
"Tell us the truth!" Ik'ham demanded. "Who are you!" "I've told you the truth. Leave her alone I beg you." Ik'ham said something in his own language to the guard who held the whip. Obi-Wan sighed with relief as the guard released the whip. His relief was short lived, however. It was all Obi-Wan could do to keep from retching as he watched the guard ripped Naovi's clothes from her body. Her pain and fear overwhelmed him as the guard ravaged her. Obi-Wan forced himself to be calm and let the force flow through him. He couldn't let his anger control him. Naovi gritted her teeth against the attack and Obi-Wan could feel her concentrating on anything but what was happening to her. When the guard had finished his assault Ik'ham spoke in his language. Naovi was unstrapped from the table and flung to the floor. She lay still as if dead. The guards came forward and unchained him.  
"Now we will discuss among ourselves whether to believe your story or to continue this torture." The Imatari left them then. The moment the door had closed behind them Obi-Wan rushed to his broken padawan.  
"Don't touch me!" Naovi screamed backing away from him. She retreated to a corner of the room and curled up trying to hide her naked body. Obi-Wan was torn. He wanted to comfort his padawan but his very presence seemed only to frighten her more. He took a step back so as to give her space. It was only then that he was able to see the damage that had been done to her. Large gashes covered her legs, belly, arms, breasts, and back. There was a large bruise on either of her hips where the Imatari had held her as he forced himself into her. He saw other marks on her that he'd never seen before. Old scars from where Bantalian had beaten her. He stretched through the force, pushing down the anger he felt at the Jedi turned Sith. He winced as he saw the blood on Naovi's thighs. They had to get out of here. Naovi needed healing and his skills were far too limited. He took a step toward her but stopped when he saw the fear in her eyes.  
"I am so sorry Naovi," he said his heart aching. "I tried to tell them but they would not believe me." Naovi looked at him with pain filled eyes. He removed his robe and handed it to her. After a moment Naovi took it and wrapped it around her naked body.  
"It was not your fault Obi-Wan, they would have done it anyway, whether they believed you or not."  
"We've got to get out of here and get you medical attention." "I'll be fine," she said her spine stiffening. Obi-Wan could feel her defenses go up. "But you're right. We do need to get out of here. But I don't know how. They've got our lightsabers. And they don't respond to mind control." Obi-Wan mentally slapped himself over the head. Why hadn't he tried mind control to convince the Imatari that he was speaking the truth. In his worry over Naovi it had completely slipped his mind. But as Naovi said it wouldn't have worked anyway.  
"We'll figure something out."

It was twelve days before they heard from the Imatari. Between the two of them they had tried everything possible to escape. They tried using the Force to weaken the walls, open the doors, disable the guard who brought them food and water, but it was all in vain. Obi-Wan was worried about Naovi. She was obviously becoming ill. Her face was pale, her hands shook and she was sweating though their cell was freezing. There was much he could do to help her but she would not let him get close enough. She still kept her distance from him as much as possible in their tight quarters. Everytime he touched her, purposely or not, she tensed up and backed away. He looked at her now where she sat against the stone wall. She had his cloak wrapped tightly around her. Her head was bowed and she was shivering and sweating. He slowly approached her. She did not react as he came closer and closer. He knelt before her and placed a hand against her forehead. She was burning with fever. She turned to look at him her eyes vacant. Obi-Wan turned as the door opened. He moved in front of Naovi, shielding her from the Imatari that entered. If they planned to hurt her again it would be over his dead body. Ik'ham came forward.  
"After much consideration we have decided to believe your story, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You and your companion will be taken to your ship and allowed to leave the planet. Kl'akh, D'iml, escort Master Kenobi and his companion to their ship. Once there give them back their weapons." And that was that. Obi-Wan gathered Naovi in his arms and followed the Imatari to the ship. He got Naovi on board and surveyed the damage. It appeared that the Imatari had repaired it after blasting it out of orbit. He started up the engines. The Imatari handed him their lightsabers and told him to get gone. Obi-Wan had never flown a ship off a planet so fast. Once he set the course for Coruscant and jumped to hyperspace he turned his attention to Naovi. His padawan lay on the narrow bunk, unconscious. Though he disliked the idea of examining her while she was unconscious he knew it had to be done and she would never let him touch her if she was awake. He knelt at her side and gently opened the robe. Most of the gashes were starting to heal as were the bruises on her hips. Most likely her fever was caused by an infection from the Imatari that had violated her. After washing his filthy hands he filled a basin with warm soapy water and brought it to Naovi. He washed her face and neck with a cloth then her arms and her hands. His hands shook a bit as he ran the cloth over her breasts and belly. Then he washed her feet and legs. Finally there was nothing left to do. Swallowing hard he spread Naovi's legs. She whimpered in her sleep and Obi-Wan tried to send her comfort. He did not have the right equipment to examine her properly but at least he would be able to tell if she had an infection. Gently he opened her with his fingers, trying to control the way his body was reacting to touching his padawan in this intimate way. He told himself that it was only clinical. He winced as he saw that she had indeed been torn. The skin was raw and blistered, signs of infection. He sighed, there wasn't anything he could do for her with his limited supplies. He gently stripped off the robe that she wore and covered her with blankets. He had to keep her warm, he knew that much. He sat by her side while she slept.  
"My dear padawan," he thought, "so much pain you have suffered." He stroked her hair lightly. Somehow the scrawny fourteen-year old with braids was how he had always seen her. Until now. With her face peaceful and free of turmoil he had to admit his padawan was a beautiful woman. He sighed, he had to stop this. Jedi were forbidden to have such feelings, especially for their padawans. Unable to stop himself he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"NO!" Obi-Wan was startled out of his slumber by Naovi's scream. A quick look and he realized she was having a nightmare.  
"No, please no," Naovi whimpered.  
"Shh," Obi-Wan said holding her tightly against him. "It's all right Naovi. Nothing will hurt you."  
"Please Master," Naovi whimpered in her sleep. "Don't hurt me again." Obi-Wan blanched. She was dreaming about Bantalian. No doubt the Imatari's abuse had brought back painful memories.  
"It's all right," Obi-Wan said. "He won't hurt you again."  
"Please," Naovi moaned, "I won't be bad anymore. No, don't make me. Not again. I can't." Obi-Wan was disturbed by the change in her words. He leaned his head against hers and slowly probed into her mind. He felt guilty about doing this to his padawan but he had to know. He probed deeper into the very back of her mind where she kept the most painful memories stored. Deeper and deeper until he was in the place that she had blocked for so long. Horrifying images filled him. When he had seen all there was he broke the connection. Naovi slept quietly now and he laid her back on the bed.  
"My poor padawan," he whispered with tears in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

Sava Duez  
Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him  
AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead  
Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation  
Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas 

Chapter 3  
When they landed on Coruscant Naovi was immediately taken to the medwing. The Jedi Council was shocked to hear that they had been wrongly informed of the conditions on Dacmaren and even more shocked when Obi-Wan relayed the torture that had been inflicted upon Naovi.  
"Greatly disturbing this is," Yoda said. "Investigate this further we must."  
"There is another matter I wish to discuss not pertaining to Dacmaren," Obi-Wan said. "In her fevered state Naovi said some things that caused me great concern. I probed her mind and what I saw greatly disturbed me."  
"Tell us what it is you saw, Obi-Wan," Mace said. Obi-Wan swallowed hard.  
"The abuse Naovi suffered at Bantalian's hands is much greater than we originally feared. He raped her several times." The shock and horror that rippled over the council nearly knocked Obi-Wan off his feet.  
"There is more I'm afraid. He used these rapes as punishment. He made Naovi believe that she deserved what was inflicted upon her. Also, he made her perform many sexual acts on him making her believe that she was being disobedient if she did not."  
"Very serious this is," Yoda said.  
"Why did Naovi not tell us of these things after Bantalian was found out to be a Sith?"  
"Shame," Mace replied thoughtfully. "Embarrassment that she allowed herself to be so deceived. Perhaps a touch of self-blame. Naovi may be strong in the force but she is still a human being. We sometimes forget that."  
"How is this to be handled?" Obi-Wan asked. The council was silent for a long time.  
"Had we discovered this earlier we could easily have remedied it," Mace said, "but this was allowed to go on for so long that the damage may be permanent."  
"I don't believe that," Obi-Wan said. "I have been working with Naovi and I have seen great growth in her. I believe she can be brought back from this. There must be a way." The council members exchanged glances among them.  
"One way there may be," Yoda said. " The Sava Duez."  
"The Great Joining," Obi-Wan said remembering from his training. He did not know all what was entailed with The Great Joining but he knew it involved a master and a padawan making love.  
"I doubt Naovi would be willing to do this," he said. He would not admit it but he was not comfortable with the idea of making love to his padawan.  
"You must understand Obi-Wan," Mace said, "the act of rape is not just a violation of the body. It is a violation of the mind, the spirit. Bantalian used his position as master to coerce Naovi into these acts. The trust that is so vital has been violated in the most atrocious way possible. Contrary to belief sex is not just a physical act. It is a joining of bodies, minds, and souls. It is also involves the most sacred of trust. If the trust is to be reestablished between you and her this is the only way." Obi-Wan knew that Master Windu was right.  
"Much time young Redsun will need to recover from her injuries at the hands of the Imatari," Yoda said. "Use that time to better understand the Sava Duez, you will." Obi-Wan bowed to his masters and left the temple. He had some studying to do.

A week later Obi-Wan approached Masters Windu and Yoda. He had been studying much on the Great Joining. He knew that it was going to be very difficult and would take some time. The books on the ancient ritual had many suggestions on how to prepare a padawan but most of the techniques were very difficult. Obi-Wan was by no means inexperienced in the act of intercourse but getting Naovi to participate would not be easy.  
"Obi-Wan," Yoda greeted him. "Questions you have?"  
"Yes Masters. I have been reading much on the Great Joining. It says that before it can occur the padawan must be completely at ease with her master. I'm not sure how I am going to do this. Naovi has already suffered much because of one master."  
"You fear that if you make a mistake you will only scar your padawan further," Mace stated.  
"Yes," Obi-Wan said relieved that his masters understood. "I'm afraid that if this is not done right we will lose her completely."  
"What concerns have you?" Yoda asked.  
"How am I to get Naovi at ease with me enough so that she will be willing to do what must be done? I cannot just come out and say "have sex with me and everything will be all right"."  
"No, indeed," Mace said. "This must be handled with the utmost care. It will take a lot of time and patience, Obi-Wan. You must also consider the fact that your padawan does not know that you have this information about her past."  
"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "I imagine she will not be happy when I tell her I probed her mind when she was unconscious."  
"Tell her that you cannot," Yoda said. "Know that you probed her mind, she cannot."  
"Take Naovi away from Coruscant. Have her believe it is a vacation. Once you are together away from here you can begin to prepare her for the Sava Duez."  
"You mean I can seduce her," Obi-Wan said sharply.  
"No," Mace said, "Obi-Wan there is more to the Sava Duez than just the intercourse. To simply sleep with her will not be enough to reverse the damage that has been done to her. She must be completely at ease with you. You must get her to open up and talk comfortably about what has happened to her. She cannot feel that she is being coerced at any time. If she does it will only drive her further away from you."  
"It will take considerable time if I am to accomplish all this," Obi-Wan said.  
"Take all the time you need. We will contact you periodically to check your progress."  
"Where shall I take her?" Obi-Wan asked.  
"We have already constructed a list of suitable locations," Mace said handing Obi-Wan a data pad. "It would be best if you left as soon as Naovi is well enough to travel."


	5. Chapter 4

Sava Duez

Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him

AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead

Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation

Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas

To all my reviewers--thank you your reviews mean so much...sorry it took so long to update but I've been busy with finals

Chapter 4

Naovi lay on her bed concentrating on the small golden sphere that levitated above her. She had been released from the medwing two days ago. The cuts and bruises were nearly gone but even the strongest bacta tank in the universe could not heal her spirit. Tears blurred her vision as she remembered the pain and humiliation she had felt when the Imatari raped her. It was all too familiar a feeling. She'd felt it every day when Bantalian got angry with her.  
"You know the penalty, Naovi." "No please Master. I won't be bad anymore I promise." She winced as she remembered. She knew that what Bantalian was doing was wrong. She knew but she could not protest. If she refused him he would beat her and then rape her anyway. After awhile she had just done as he asked without complaint. Even then she was never safe from the beatings. There was never a set of rules she could follow that would save her. When the Imatari had driven into her it had all come back. The fact that it had raped her in front of Obi-Wan had made it even worse. At least what happened with Bantalian was secret. Whenever Obi-Wan probed her mind she was always careful to put a barrier around those terrible memories. She knew that Obi-Wan sensed she was hiding something. But she just couldn't let him find out. It was too humiliating and hurtful. A knock on the door startled her out of her concentration. The gold sphere dropped to the floor. Naovi stretched out to the person on the other side of the door. It was Obi-Wan. She sighed. No doubt he was coming to try to make her feel better. She greatly admired him and respected him and she'd been thrilled when the council had told her that he would be her new master but she just could not trust him with her secret. She knew that by holding back from him she was handicapping herself but she just could not lower her defenses.  
"Come in," she called. The door slid open and Obi-Wan stepped into her quarters.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked her. She shrugged.  
"I am healing, Master." They sat in silence for a long time. Naovi could sense that Obi-Wan had something on his mind but she could not tell what.  
"The council had granted us a vacation," Obi-Wan said.  
"A vacation?" Naovi said.  
"Yes," he said. "We will be going to the planet Java Cruz. It's a beautiful planet, very peaceful. A good place to rest and recover from our recent ordeal." "A real vacation?" Naovi asked. "No disputes to settle, no diplomatic ceremonies to attend, just rest and relaxation?" "Yes," Obi-Wan said with a smile.  
"When do we leave?"


	6. Chapter 5

Sava Duez

Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him

AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead

Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation

Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas

Chapter 5

The journey to Java Cruz had been very long but reasonably pleasant. Naovi had not had to do a thing. Her bags were already packed for her and the reservations at the inn made. When she stepped off their transport she had been immediately filled with a sense of peace. Java Cruz was indeed a beautiful planet. The temperature was warm and the sky sunny. It was almost entirely populated by humans. Though the city was busy the inn they stayed at lay on the outskirts surrounded by trees and a lake.  
"The outskirts are somewhat less congested than the city. I felt we might be slightly less overwhelmed." Naovi nodded. "When are we expected back Master?" she asked as she followed him down a long hall to their room.  
"I believe Master Yoda said he would contact us when and if we are needed back on Coruscant. Until then the time is ours." Naovi could not help the grin that spread across her face. Already she felt better than she had in a long time. Her heart dropped however when they entered their room. It was nice enough, a soft rug covered the floor, a large wood table and chairs sat by the window, a big plush couch stood against the wall, and there was a lovely view of the lake. What disturbed her was the fact that there was only one bed. Obi-Wan noticed her look of discomfort.  
"I'm afraid on Java Cruz if a man and a woman travel together they are assumed to be married. But do not worry my young padawan, you may have the bed and I will sleep on the sofa." Naovi nodded and sighed with relief. She was not unaccustomed to sharing tight quarters with her master but sleeping in the same bed with him was quite a different story. Even with Bantalian she had never slept in the same bed. After he was done with her he always made her sleep on the floor. There was a knock on their door and a porter brought their luggage into the room. Obi-Wan thanked the man and gave him a few credits.  
"Well," Obi-Wan said after the porter had left, "would you prefer to go out to dinner or stay here and have something brought to us."

"Oh let's go out. This planet is so beautiful I can't bear to spend the entire vacation inside."

"Very well," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "We'd best change out of these clothes." Naovi nodded and opened one of the suitcases that had been packed for her. She let out a startled gasp. Instead of the usual tan Jedi robes that she was accustomed to wearing she found several silky sundresses and comfortable jumpsuits in bright colors. She also found necklaces, bracelets, earrings, hair clips, and makeup.  
"If we are truly to be on vacation, I felt we should dress as though we are," Obi-Wan said as he took in her stunned expression.  
"How?" was all Naovi could say.  
"I had them made for you special." Naovi wanted to cry.  
"Thank you Master. They're beautiful."

"We're on vacation Naovi," Obi-Wan said. "You may call me Obi-Wan the way you used to." Naovi smiled. It seemed like such a long time ago.  
"All right, Obi-Wan." She slipped into the bathroom to change into one of her sundresses. She was relieved to get out of her travel clothes. She peeled off her trousers, tunic and boots and dumped them into a hamper. She took a cloth and ran it over her body. She brushed out her long dark hair and decided to leave it down instead of rebraiding it. She slipped the dress, which was a mixture of deep blues and greens, over her head. She realized with a bit of distress that she would have to ask Obi-Wan to help her with the buttons up the back. She shook the feeling of dread off and continued with her preparations. She had a little experience with makeup from the times when she and Obi-Wan went undercover as formal dignitaries. She applied a light pink gel to her lips and a blue powder to her eyelids. Then she placed a silver necklace around her neck, matching earrings on her ears, and bracelet around her wrist. She finished with a small squirt of scented oil. She slipped her feet into a pair of black sandals and went to examine her appearance in the full length mirror. She smiled at her image. She actually looked pretty. She didn't know why she was going to so much trouble considering it was only Obi-Wan, but just for once she wanted to forget who she was and what had happened to her in the past. She wanted to just be Naovi Redsun, a woman on vacation. Satisfied with her appearance she stepped out of the bathroom. Obi-Wan was facing the window. He must have sensed her because he turned and smiled. Naovi felt herself blush. Obi-Wan had also changed from his travel attire. He looked very nice in a plain white shirt and black trousers.  
"You look lovely my dear," he said. Naovi smiled. "You look nice too," she said shyly. She turned around and allowed him to button the back of her dress for her. They left the hotel and walked the short distance to town. They chose a small dimly lit restaurant in the center of the street. They chose a table in the corner, out of the way. They sat in silence sipping their drinks and watching people dance. It was odd, Naovi thought, how silence with some people was unnerving, but then with others it was rather pleasant. She supposed it depended on how comfortable you were with the person. With Bantalian silence had always been a bad thing as it usually meant that he was displeased which meant that punishment would soon follow. But with Obi-Wan silence was never a bad thing. In this last year that she had been his apprentice she felt she had learned more than she had in the entire four years from Bantalian. Obi-Wan never hit her or yelled at her or even spoke harshly toward her. He did rebuke her when he thought she was not focused but it was always a gentle criticism. He treated mistakes as learning opportunities rather than transgressions. Even before becoming his padawan Naovi had always been fond of Obi-Wan. They'd been good friends in the temple before Obi-Wan was taken as a padawan learner by Qui-Gon Jinn. A wave of sadness filled her heart as she thought of the tall Jedi master. She'd been rather intimidated by him when she first met him but she'd quickly learned that he was a very kind man, though a tough master. But surely he could not have been as bad as Bantalian. A waiter brought them their dinner and Naovi quickly dug into her food.

"You may want to eat a little slower," Obi-Wan said. "Cruzan spice can be shocking to the stomach if you are not accustomed to it." Naovi nodded. It was a bit spicier than she was used to but it was very good.  
"Have you been to this planet many times?" Naovi asked him.  
"Yes, when I was younger. Qui-Gon brought me here a few times for vacations after we had had a particularly long or trying mission. It is a good place to recover your strength and find balance. Of course Qui-Gon always found the time to throw in a few training exercises. It was almost as if that man was incapable of rest." Naovi chuckled along with him but she could feel a sense of sadness fill Obi-Wan as he spoke of his departed master.  
"You miss him greatly don't you?" she asked gently. Obi-Wan's eyes seemed to get very far away.  
"Yes," he admitted, "I do miss him. He was a great man and a good friend. Truly there are no others like him." Naovi smiled sadly and reached out to gently take Obi-Wan's hand in her own. He met her eyes across the table and smiled sadly. They drifted back into a companionable silence once again. Naovi turned her attention to the dancers on the floor. She'd never seen that type of dancing before. It was very fast and didn't seem to have a rhythm. It was as though the dancers were moving to a beat inside their heads. The fast song ended and another fast one came on. Naovi shook her head in wonder as the people shook from head to feet and waved their arms in the air.  
"That is a very unusual way of dancing," she remarked.  
"They call it Techno," Obi-Wan said. "It's a very popular form of dance on this planet." "They look as though they're being hit by Force lightning," Naovi said shaking her head. "It's very odd." "Yes," Obi-Wan said. "Many cultures find this form of dance to be vulgar. That's why it's banned on so many systems. However, not all forms of dance are so peculiar." As if on cue the fast song ended and a slow ballad came on. The people on the dance floor stopped waving their arms and assumed a more sedate sway. Men wrapped their arms around their women and moved close together. Naovi's eyes widened as Obi-Wan stood up and offered her his hand. Bewildered, Naovi took his hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. She sucked in her breath as he placed his hand on her waist and her hand on his shoulder. Self-conscientiousness filled her as she attempted to follow Obi-Wan's steps. "Relax," Obi-Wan whispered in her ear. "Easier said than done," Naovi thought as he pulled her closer. If her heart were beating any harder it would break her chest. Naovi forced herself to breathe. She was nervous and she knew Obi-Wan could sense it. A memory flashed through her mind of a time when a man had put his hands on her. No, she thought, this was different. Obi-Wan was nothing like Bantalian. He would not hurt her.


	7. Chapter 6

Sava Duez Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him

AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead

Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation

Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas

Chapter 6

Obi-Wan could feel the tension in Naovi. He had been a little afraid of what her reaction would be to this, but if he was going to get her comfortable enough to complete the ritual he had to start somewhere. He was relieved when he eventually felt her nervousness slip away. It was going to take a while before she was ready for anything more intimate but they had made a good start. When the dance was finished they returned to the table and finished their meal. Afterwards, they walked slowly back to their hotel. It was a beautiful warm evening and the sky was full of stars. They arrived back at the hotel, neither of them ready for bed. So they sat on their balcony gazing at the lake and talking. He told her stories about his journeys with Qui-Gon and she listened intently. She brought up some of the adventures that they had had, the two of them. She laughed as she reminded him of the time he'd fallen into a pit of mynock and she had pulled him out.  
"I seem to recall jumping in after you fell in," he said stroking his chin.  
"No Obi-Wan, you thought I was going to fall in because I lost my balance and you jumped into rescue me before you realized that I had recovered my balance. Then I had to save you."  
"Ah yes," Obi-Wan said the image of his Padawan's shocked expression returning to him. "Qui-Gon always told me I needed to look before I leapt." Naovi laughed. Obi-Wan felt warmed by the sound of her laughter. "It is good to see you smile again," he said. Naovi ducked her head.  
"I suppose I have not had much to smile about," she said softly. Obi-Wan reached over and placed his hand over hers.  
"The pain will go away in time, Naovi. You just have to let it." Naovi looked away as a tear ran down her cheek. Obi-Wan lifted his hand to brush it away. He felt a nervous tremor go through her as his fingers touched her cheek. He felt so lost at that moment. How was he going to heal her when she got scared everytime he touched her?  
"I'm sorry Master," she said standing up and walking toward the balcony. "I've tried so hard to overcome this. I know you're disappointed in me." Obi-Wan stood and went to stand beside her.  
"You have never disappointed me my young padawan."  
"Really?" Naovi asked.  
"I am very proud of your progress. Considering all you've been through, it's amazing you've come this far. I know that you will be a great Jedi some day"  
"Thank you, Master"  
"Obi-Wan," he corrected. She smiled. Obi-Wan felt her sadness wash away to be replaced by a soft warmth.  
"Obi-Wan," she said. "I think I'm going to go to bed"  
"Good night Naovi," he said squeezing her shoulder. "Sleep well." After Naovi went inside and he was certain that she was asleep he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small comlink. Master Yoda and Master Windu had asked him to keep them updated.  
"Yes, Obi-Wan," Master Windu's came back.  
"We've arrived here safely. I believe I've taken the first step in getting Naovi to trust me. She's nowhere near ready for anything physical yet, but I do believe a bridge may have been forged"  
"Good work, Obi Wan. Keep trying to get her to talk to you about Bantalian. There is no rush. Take all the time that you need"  
"Thank you Master." Once he'd finished the call he went inside to get some sleep. He couldn't help glancing over at the bed where his padawan slept. She lay on her back with one hand on her chest and the other flung above her head. Her dark hair haloed around her on the pillow. With her face free of pain and worry she almost looked like an angel. Obi-Wan slipped out of his clothes and into a pair of sleeping trousers and stretched out on the couch. His last thought before he drifted to sleep was that he was looking forward to the time when he would be able to sleep in the bed with his padawan.

That's all for now...I promise we will get to the good stuff


	8. Chapter 7

Sava Duez Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas 

To all my reviewers who have demanded more!

Sorry it took so long but my server has been down

Chapter 7

Naomi shivered as a gentle breeze blew across her skin. She opened her eyes and sat up. It took her a moment to remember where she was. There was a blanket folded on the sofa but she could not see Obi-Wan anywhere. She reached out with the Force and found him on the balcony, along with another tantalizing aroma. She pulled a dark blue satin robe over her thin white nightgown and tied the belt loosely around her waist. She padded across the room and stepped out onto the balcony. Obi-Wan sat by the table which was covered with several plates with assorted pastries. A large steaming pot was there also. Like her he was still clad in his sleeping attire. His hair was slightly rumpled and his chest bare.  
"Good morning," Obi-Wan said as she joined him. Naovi self-consciously pulled her robe tighter. She was not used to her Master seeing her in such attire.  
"Sleep well?"  
"As a matter of fact I did," she said thoughtfully. She really had slept better than she had in a long time. No nightmares, no shadows, just peaceful dreams of sandy beaches.  
"I hope you don't mind, but I had breakfast sent up"  
"No, it's fine," she said. "If you waited for me to have breakfast you'd probably starve"  
"You do rather enjoy sleeping in," Obi-Wan said chuckling. "Qui-Gon did too." They sat in comfortable silence as they ate. Once the plates were empty and the last of the caf swallowed a droid came in to clear the plates.  
"I thought we might walk down to the lake today," Obi-Wan said. "It's private and very peaceful"  
"Sounds wonderful," she said standing. "I'll just go get changed." She pulled a bright gold jumpsuit out of her suitcase and a pair of comfortable brown ankle boots. After showering and drying her hair, she braided her hair and hung her nightgown in the closet. She glanced over where Obi-Wan was getting dressed. He wore a pair of brown trousers, and brown boots. He was pulling a dark green tunic from his suitcase. She found herself, unknowingly, studying him. She'd never really listened when she heard the other female padawans gossip about how handsome her master was. Even before Bantalian had begun his torture she never really looked at Obi-Wan that way. Now she realized he really was quite good looking. The sandy hair, the deep blue eyes, the hard sculpted chest and back, and the perfect backside...Whoah, Naovi thoughts suddenly jolted to a halt. Where had that come from? She couldn't be having such thoughts about her master. It was forbidden by the Jedi Code to have such feelings for anyone, let alone her master. She was startled out of her thoughts by Obi-Wan's hand on her arm.  
"Are you all right?" he asked her.  
"Yes," she said, trying to ignore the heat that shot straight to her belly as Obi-Wan touched her. They packed a large bag with food and water and left the hotel. It was two miles to the lake and they walked it in silence. Though her mouth stayed silent her mind was not so quiet. She was trying to rationalize what had happened in the hotel room, how Obi-Wan's presence could be affecting her now, when it never had before. Perhaps it was because in this place, with no mission to accomplish, she was starting to see him less as her master and more as a man. And could it be that because she was seeing him as a man that she was inclined to act differently toward him. It made sense. Last night she'd taken extra time trying to make herself look beautiful, something she'd never cared much about. Did she want to look beautiful for Obi-Wan? Did she want him to see her that way?  
"Your thoughts are far too troubled for someone on vacation, Naovi," Obi-Wan scolded gently. "Sorry Obi-Wan," she said. "I seem to have too many thoughts for my own good"  
"It is never a crime to think," Obi-Wan said. "But the true strength of a Jedi comes from knowing when to bury them and when to listen to them"  
"Yes, master," Naovi said with a small grin. "Still teaching even though we are on vacation. Qui-Gon would be proud." Obi-Wan shot her a look that she had come to know far too well. The look he gave when she'd won. The sun was beating down on them by the time they reached the lake. They pulled off their boots and rolled up their trousers. Naovi sighed with pleasure as she dipped her feet in the water. She felt all the tension leave her as she laid back against the soft grass and closed her eyes. "Can we just stay here forever?" she said quietly.  
"It would be tempting,"Obi-Wan said. "Just stay here for the rest of our lives. Give up the Jedi way of life. But it wouldn't change who we are. We would still have the powers we do. And the responsibilities that come with them"  
"I suppose," Naovi said. "It would be the easy path though"  
"The easy path is not always the best," Obi-Wan said. "For instance, what would be the easiest path to get to that waterfall." Naovi sat up and looked across the lake. About fifty yards out she saw small waterfall surrounded by rocks.  
"The quickest way to get to it would be to swim across the lake, however the easiest way would be to walk around the lake"  
"See," Obi-Wan said. "Quick and easy are not always the same thing. But which way is the best?" Navoi thought for a moment.  
"It depends," she said.  
"On what"  
"On why you choose the path. If I were to choose to swim across, is it because it's faster or is it because it's a challenge. If I chose to go around, would I be choosing out of fear. Did I choose the easy path because I'm afraid to swim across the lake. I would choose to swim across because I can't be ruled by fear. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to the dark side"  
"Exactly," Obi-Wan said standing up and offering her his hand. She looked up at him questioning.  
"What are we doing?" she said nervously.  
"Not being ruled by our fears." Naovi raised an eyebrow but took his hand. They waded out into the lake until the water was to their waists. Naovi kicked up from the bottom and stroked out with her arms. Next to her Obi-Wan swam hand over hand, keeping in time with her. By the time they reached the waterfall, they were both soaked through and exhausted. Behind the waterfall was a small cave. Naovi suck in a hard breath and ducked under the water. She swam down until she felt the pounding of the falls lessen. She darted forward until she felt the rock and then kicked up. She gasped for breath as her head popped to the surface. She pulled herself up onto the rock and leaned agaisnt the cave wall.  
"I suppose that was one way to get here," Obi-Wan said behind her. She brushed her wet hair out of her eyes and turned to look at him.  
"How did you get here?" she shouted to be heard over the falls.  
"I swam around," he shouted back, "I was almost afraid you weren't going to make it"  
"Confronting my fears," she said sheepishly. He smiled and took her hand. She felt the heat shoot from her fingertips straight to her belly. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her pounding heart as Obi-Wan led her through the cave. It was a long winding tunnel of cold damp stone. She was relieved when she saw the sun streaming into the cave. They followed it until they came out. Naovi looked around and realized the were at the top of the falls. She could see the shore where the remains of thier lunch lay. They settled down on the rocks to catch thier breath. Naovi looked down at her tunic and realized that it was sticking to her skin, making her breasts rather visible. She crossed her arms over her chest. Her clothes would dry soon enough. She glanced over at Obi-Wan. The water in his golden hair was dripping down into the collar of his tunic. "Obi-Wan," she said softly.  
"Yes Naovi"  
"When I was under the falls, and you were afraid I wasn't going to make it to the surface, why didn't you come after me?" Obi-Wan didn't answer for a long time.  
"You know Naovi, one of the hardest parts of being a teacher is knowing when to let the student go. As your master, I admit I have been a bit more overprotective than I may have been if circumstances were different"  
"If Bantalian hadn't abused me, you mean."  
"Yes," Obi-Wan admitted. "When you went under the water my first instinct was to pull you back. But I resisted the urge because if I don't let you do things on your own you'll never learn"  
"It makes sense," Naovi said. "I suppose that's why Bantalian never let me do anything. He wanted me completly dependent on him. Another way of controlling me I suppose." She was surprised how easily she spoke of her former master.  
"He hurt you deeply didn't he?"  
"What do you mean"  
"I don't need to tell you that the trust between a master and a padawan is sacred. When someone we trust in that way betrays us, it hurts us. In here," he laid his hand over his heart. Naovi thought about what Obi-Wan had said.  
"I don't know if I ever trusted Bantalian in that way. Not the way I trust you. He never gave me the chance to trust him. What he did, it started so soon after I became his padawan"  
"It?" Naovi bit her lip. She had to be more careful about what she said.  
"The abuse," she said.  
"Navoi," Obi-Wan said gently, "you know that you can tell me anything." Naovi felt her back stiffen.  
"I have told you everything, Obi-Wan," she said.  
"I think we both know that that isn't true. I've been in your mind enough to know that there are some secrets that you still keep protected. You still do not trust me completely Naovi. If you did we would have no secrets from each other. You will never reach your full..."  
"My full potential," Naovi snapped jumping to her feet. "I am so tired of hearing about reaching my full potential. That's all any of you care about. You, Master Yoda, Master Windu...none of you care about how I feel. You don't know what I've been through." Tired of listening to him Naovi jumped from the cliff, used the force to slow herself down and hit the water. She swam quickly to shore and grabbed her boots. She pulled them on quickly and ran away into the woods. She needed to get away from Obi-Wan and clear her head.

There! I hope that'll hold you all for a while.


	9. Chapter 8

Sava Duez  
Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him

AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas 

Chapter 8

Obi-Wan went after Naovi but once his padawan had disappeared into the woods he knew the chances of finding her were slim. He reached out in the force trying to sense her only to an angry cold wall slam up. Obi-Wan leaned against a tree and sighed in despair. His padawan had been upset with him before, even angry at times, but she'd never shut him out like this before. He slowly made his way back to the inn. He'd never felt so lost before. He'd brought Naovi here to help her and all he'd done was drive her farther away. He'd failed. He sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. He'd pushed too hard. He'd been making progress, Naovi was starting to warm up to him and he pushed her too hard and sent her running. If Naovi was lost now it would be no one's fault but his own. He pulled out his comlink to contact the council. Perhaps they would have some suggestions on what was to be done.  
"Obi-Wan," Master Windu's voice came back. "We sense distress from you, what has happened?" Obi-Wan sighed and relayed the events of the day.  
"And then she put up a wall so now I cannot even locate her"  
"Very serious this situation is Obi-Wan," Master Yoda's voice said.  
"I do not feel all is lost," Obi-Wan said. "I do believe the Sava Duez can still happen. I can feel Naovi growing closer to me. With more time I beleive I can get her to talk to me about the rapes and trust me enough to make love with me. Perhaps if I tell her that I saw what Bantalian did to her..."  
"Be careful Obi-Wan," Master Windu said. "Your padawan's future stands on the edge of a knife at this moment. One mistake and we could lose her and we will never get her back."  
"I understand master," Obi-Wan said. "Use your best judgement Obi-Wan. May the force be with you." Obi-Wan clicked off the comlink and stood up. He turned and froze. Naovi stood behind him, her face a mix of anger, fear, and something else. Betrayal.  
"Naovi," Obi-Wan gasped. How long had she been standing there. How had he not sensed her in the room, when he could sense her across the galaxy?  
"You went into my mind," she gasped. "You invaded my mind"  
"Naovi, please listen," Obi-Wan said carefully taking a step toward her. Naovi stepped away.  
"YOU INVADED MY MIND!" she screamed in outrage.  
"Naovi, I am sorry, I was afraid for you. After the Imatari...you said things in your sleep, I was concerned." He reached out for her and she recoiled as though he were a poisonous reptile.  
"Don't touch me!" she shouted. "You had no right to do what you did. And now you've brought me here so you could do the same things he did!"  
"No!" Obi-Wan cried in shock. How could Naovi think this of him. Had he truly misjudged her trust in him?  
"You bring me here to this beautiful place, buy me pretty clothes, get me to trust you, to lower my guard, all so you can get me into your bed."  
"That is not why I brought you here Naovi, I am trying to help you. I am nothing like Bantalian"  
"No Obi-Wan," Naovi said her voice flat and unemotional. "You are ten times worse. Well let me tell you right now Obi-Wan, it will never happen. I don't care what you or the council thinks. As far as I'm concerned you can all go to hell!" With that she turned and ran from the room.  
"Naovi!" Obi-Wan shouted running after her. Suddenly Obi-Wan felt himself fly through the air and land hard on the bed. He gasped at the anger he felt behind the assault. Naovi thought he'd betrayed her. Thought he was worse than Bantalian. He'd lost her.

The sky grew dark and the clouds opened up as Naovi ran from the hotel. She was oblivious to the downpour of icy rain, all she could feel was the hurt and anger of betrayal. Obi-Wan had betrayed her. He'd gone into her mind and seen things she'd never wanted anyone to see ever. How could he do this to her. If that wasn't bad enough he'd decieved her. He told her this was a vacation, time to regroup after their ordeal with the Imatari. But he'd lied. He brought her here to seduce her so she would sleep with him. She came to the top of a cliff and dropped to her knees. Angry sobs racked her body as the rain drenched her skin. Obi-Wan was right. There was no greater pain than when someone you trust betrays you. She had never trusted Bantalian. Even before she became his padawan she had been wary of him, the rapes and beatings had only intensified her mistrust of him. But she had trusted Obi-Wan with her life. He was her friend. She thought he cared about her. But all he cared about was that she became a Jedi, another protector of the galaxy. Why should she care about the galazy when the galaxy didn't give a damn about her? Why should she care about any of them. She gazed down at the rocky quarry below her. It would be so easy to jump. Just free fall into oblivion. Her body would smash against the rocks, a moment of pain, and then it would be over. All the pain would be gone. What would it matter if she was gone? She was only one person. She was strong in the force but their were many others like her. The temple was full of younglings just waiting to become padawans. Obi-Wan would mourn her but then he would move on. Take another padawan and go on just like he had before. What difference would it make if she were gone?

EVIL CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAHA! I know I'm evil but a good writer always leaves them wanting more!


	10. Chapter 9

Sava Duez Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him  
AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation  
Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas 

Chapter 9

Obi-Wan hated feeling so helpless. Somewhere out there his padawan, no not just his padawan his friend, was alone and angry and feeling betrayed. How had everything gone so wrong? He lay back on the bed, trying to clear his mind. His senses were immediatly filled with her. Her scent was on the pillow, in the room, in his mind, and no matter how he tried to ignore it it refused to go away. He knew her so well, her scent, the way her eyes flashed when she was engaged in battle, the way her left brow would raise slightly when she was deep in thought, the way she tucked that one strand of hair behind her ear because it always came loose from the braid she always wore her hair in, the way she put all her weight on her right leg and crossed the other leg over it unless they were in front of the council. He knew her every look, every guesture, every move she made. Knew them all and loved them all. He shot straight up as it hit him. He loved Naovi! Not as his padawan, or as his sister, or even as his friend. He loved her as a man loved a woman. How could he feel this way? Jedi were forbidden to love. 'But,' he thought 'if you think about it, can anyone really be forbidden to love. Can we keep anyone, even Jedi from falling in love.' His thoughts were interrupted as he sensed her. He knew it was her, but she was different than when she'd run out. He sensed no anger only raw nervous energy. The door opened and she entered. She looked awful. Her gold jumpsuit stuck to her skin as it had been at the lake. He couldn't fail to notice the way her nipples stuck out, just as he'd been unable to ignore it at the lake. Her braid had come loose and her hair hung in wet strands. Her eyes were red and puffy. She'd been crying. He'd made her cry and it tore him up inside. She looked at the floor refusing to meet his eye.  
"I have thought about what you did," she said.  
"Naovi I..." she held up a hand to silence him. "What you did was wrong, but I know why you did it. I forgive you, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan felt a small weight lift from the pit of his stomach.  
"Thank you Naovi," he said.  
"As for the Sava Duez," she said crossing the room. "I know what it entails. After Bantalion was discovered to be a Sith, I was so confused and I didn't know what to do. I was too ashamed to let any of the council know. I didn't want anyone to know. I hated my body, so I hid in my robes. I hated looking at myself in the mirror. Bantalian used to tell me I was so pretty right before he would...I hated looking at my face. I wanted to claw my face to shreds so I wouldn't be pretty anymore. I didn't know what to do. So I went to the archives, to try to find out if other padawans had gone through this and what they did to get over it. As you can imagine the results were not very inspiring. Most turned to dark side, some left the order all together living in seclusion. Very little was written about recovery. Then I came across the story of Lia Tal-Dien. She was kidnapped at the age of fifteen by a sith lord. Her master Eal Tamun searched for her for over a year." Obi-Wan knew all of this already from his research on the Sava Duez but he was not about to interrupt. Naovi seemed to need to say what she was saying and he was going to listen.  
"When he finally found her she was in such a state. They knew she had been raped many times, but she would not speak of her experience. So Master Tamun took her away to a secluded planet. After several months of being together just the two of them Lia began to open up and she told her master everything. Speaking about her experience cleansed her mentally, but she still could not shake off her physical fear. To help her see that there was nothing to fear Master Tamun made love to her. When their bodies joined it was as though their hearts, minds, and souls became one so the Jedi council named this the Sava Duez or the Great Joining. Lia Tal-Dien was able to complete her training and became one of the most powerful Jedi Masters in history." She paused to look up at him. Tears fell from her eyes. He wanted desperately to wipe them away but he feared touching her for fear of spooking her.  
"Master," she said. "I don't know if I can do what is required. I don't know if I can let you make love to me. But I do know I don't want to feel this way anymore. So whatever you ask of me, I will do." Obi-Wan felt his spirits lift. The way Naovi looked at him right now melted his heart. She looked so young, so scared, and was looking to him to take away her pain. He knew at that moment that Naovi would be all right.  
"I am happy that you have agreed Naovi," he said trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. "Let me first tell you that I shall do nothing without your consent. We shall take this very slowly. If at anytime you want to stop what we are doing you have but to say so and it is done"  
"It may take a very long time," Naovi said softly.  
"As long as it takes," Obi-Wan said. "We have all the time in the world." Naovi took a deep breath, brushed the tears from her eyes and stood up.  
"Where shall we begin?" she said her voice trembling.  
"Well, it is rather late, we should probably get some sleep. Perhaps we could start by sharing the bed. Nothing else, just sleeping beside each other in the bed"  
"I think I can do that," Naovi said.  
"You will probably want to shower before bed. You are soaked to the skin." She nodded and went to the closet and removed her nightgown. She disappeared into the bathroom. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and began to get ready for bed. He opted to wear a tunic to bed so as not to frighten Naovi. She reappeared dressed in her thin white nightgown. He let her crawl into bed first and then crawled in beside her. He felt her stiffen beside him and shift onto her side until she was practically falling off the bed. He gently laid his hand on her shoulder and turned her until she was on her back. She gazed up at him nervously as he leaned over her.  
"There's nothing to be frightened of, Naovi. I would never ever hurt you"  
"I know, Obi-Wan," she whispered. "Good night." She closed her eyes and after a few minutes was fast asleep. "Good night, Naovi," he whispered kissing her forehead. She was so beautiful. Everything was going to be all right. He was going to get Naovi through this. Now if he could just keep his feelings for her under control, everything would be well.

That's all for now. More coming soon I promise.


	11. Chapter 10

Sava Duez Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him  
AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead  
Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation  
Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas 

To Fuzzie Muzzie: Naovi is seventeen and Obi-Wan is twenty-five. Only eight years older than Naovi, i hope that makes it less disturbing. I don't go for the old man young girl thing.

Chapter 10

It had been three weeks since Naovi discovered why Obi-Wan had brought her here. Other than sleeping in the same bed they had not done anything toward the Sava Duez. They took walks by the lakes and saw the sights of Java Cruz but nothing that even leaned toward intimacy.In some ways Naovi was relieved but in others she was more nervous than ever, waiting for Obi-Wan to engage her. Sometimes she thought about making the first move but her fears always won out in the end. Even something as simple as sharing the same bed was turning out to be more than she bargained for. She'd overcome her urge to sleep curled up on the edge of the bed as far from Obi-Wan as she could get. When they went to sleep they both lay on their backs, side by side, not touching. But when morning came she usually found herself cuddled against Obi-Wan. Just that morning when she'd woken up her head had been against his shoulder, her arm around his waist, and her leg interlocked with his. Fortuneately, she'd managed to disentangle herself before her master had awoken, but her face had felt hot all day. She remembered Master Yoda once told her that one's thoughts and feelings sometimes betrayed them in sleep. Was that what was happening to her? No, she had no desire for her master. The thought of him touching her intimately terrified her. Then why did she always seem to reach for him in her sleep? Comfort? Perhaps. She sat now on the floor beside the bed meditating. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice when Obi-Wan came in. She didn't even realize he was in the room until his aroma filled her senses. She turned and saw him remove his shirt. Her eyes widened when she saw a large bruise on Obi-Wan's chest. "How did this happen?" she cried out in alarm coming to his side. Obi-wan did not say anything and a horrid though came to her.  
"I did this didn't I?" she said. "When I pushed you away with the force."  
"Don't trouble yourself," he said. "No permanent damage was done"  
"I'm so sorry, Master," she said ducking her head in shame. She'd hurt him. She'd caused the nasty bruise that marred her master's chest.  
"You've done nothing wrong, Naovi," Obi-Wan tried to comfort her.  
"But I did," she insisted. "I used the force to attack you, the one thing a Jedi must never do"  
"You had every right to be angry with me, Naovi"  
"But not to attack you. I've never done that before." Naovi sat down hard on the bed. What was happening to her? She had never allowed her emotions to control her. "Obi-Wan," she whispered. "I'm afraid of what I'm becoming." Obi-Wan sat down across from her on the bed.  
"All Jedi stray from the path at some point in thier time Naovi. The true nature of a Jedi is the ability to recognize that and choose to take the right path." Naovi felt a chill run down her spine.  
"Obi-Wan," she said firmly. "There is something I need to show you." Obi-Wan nodded and followed her from the room. Her heart pounded as she led Obi-Wan along the path she had taken that night. She was afraid to do this but she knew she needed to, she had to do this. She felt tension in Obi-Wan as they reached the top of the cliff where she had run that night. She walked out to the edge and stared down. In daylight, without the rain beating down on her, this place did not seem nearly so treacherous.  
"Why have you brought us here?" Obi-Wan asked her hesitantly. Naovi did not look at him as she spoke.  
"After I ran away that night, I came here. I was going to kill myself." She felt the shock and sadness ripple through him.  
"I am relieved you didn't," he said. Naovi nodded.  
"I kept thinking that it would be so easy to jump. It would all be over, all the pain, all the anger. But I couldn't do it. I kept thinking about all Bantalian did to me and how hard I've worked to overcome it all. I couldn't give up"  
"This is not what you brought me here to tell me," Obi-Wan stated.  
"No," Naovi agreed. "When I thought about all I had been through I had to ask myself what it truly was that drove me here." She stepped away from the cliff and looked Obi-Wan straight in the eye. "Bantalian didn't just rape my body," she whispered. "He violated my mind. His voice was always in my head, taunting me, tormenting me. Even in my sleep he would invade my dreams. He never left me alone. I taught myself to block him from my mind. He knew of course what I was doing. One night he attempted to break through my barrier and when he couldn't he..." she felt her breath catch as a sharp pain stabbed her in the chest. Obi-Wan gently touched her shoulder and for once she did not flinch.  
"What did he do, Naovi?" Obi-Wan asked softly. Naovi took a deep breath.  
"He attacked me with his lightsaber. He was going to kill me, I know it. I tried to defend myself but, as you know, he never trained me to use a lightsaber. I tried to remember what Master Yoda taught me as a youngling in the temple but fighting a remote is nothing like fighting a Jedi master. He kept taunting me and insulting me. He wanted me to attack him in anger and the worst part was I wanted to. I wanted to kill him. Just cleave him in two and be done with it. But I couldn't. I wouldn't let my anger get the better of me. Master Yoda's lessons kept echoing in my head. I knew I couldn't defeat him so I cried out for help and it came. The entire council. They were shocked to find a master and padawan in the heat of battle. Bantalian tried to decieve them but they could sense the dark side in him. He disappeared after that. Master Mace explained to me that Bantalian was a Sith. I was so shocked but somehow it all made sense. I realized at that moment that everything he'd ever done was to lead me to the darkside. I swore to myself that I would never again let my anger take hold of me. Until that night, when I found out you looked into my mind while I slept."  
"It brought back the memories of what Bantalian did. You felt betrayed"  
"Yes," Naovi said. "I've never felt so angry. It frightened me. I didn't realize how much until I saw..." she couldn't finish as she laid her hand against his chest. Obi-Wan looked down at her hand and laid his own over hers.  
"This is the first time you've touched me without trembling," he said. She tried to read the expression in his eyes but she could not.  
"I think my young padawan you are finally ready to begin." Naovi felt all the breath in her body leave her and she yanked her hand away from him as though she had been burned. "Be at ease, my young padawan. What I said before still stands. Nothing will happen that you do not consent to. Only now I will be engaging you more. After what happened the other night, I was afraid to engage you. I know you said you were willing but I could tell you were not ready. I believe you are now." Naomi swallowed hard. Obi-Wan felt she was ready, if only she could be as sure.

To all my reviewers: I never expected such a response. I am overwhelmed and overjoyed. I hope you like the lastest installment. I had them in the sleeping in the same bed but I didn't feel that Naovi was truly ready to do anything. I felt she needed to confess a few things first. Confession is good for the soul. The more intimate things will come in the next few chapters, but they will be taking things SLOW. Keep the reviews coming. The more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write.


	12. Chapter 11

Sava Duez  
Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him  
AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead  
Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation  
Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas 

Oh my gosh I never expected so many reviews. Thank you sooo much!  
stayhooper-I see Naovi as a young brunette Emma Caulfield  
Nicole R. Skywalker-Bantalian will make an appearance much later, "You must face Darth Vader again," sort of deal

Chapter 11: Warning: this scene will contain graphic scenes of abuse and child molestation, If this bothers you don't read

They did nothing that night. Obi-Wan felt that Naovi was already emotionally strung out due to her confession. He knew it had been hard for her to confess what she had, but even as she'd forced the words out he had felt his padwan grow closer to him in a way she never had before. She'd been frightened when he informed her that she was ready but he'd felt her determination as well. She sat out on the balcony now, a blanket around her shoulders. It had rained the night before and there was a damp chill in the air. He could feel her tension. She was waiting for him. Wiating for him to engage her. He decided not to torment her.  
"Naovi," he called her. "Will you come in here please?" His padawan stood slowly and came inside. She slipped the blanket off her shoulders and laid it on the sofa. Obi-Wan was pleased to see she wore a comfortable looking dark green jumpsuit, for what he had in mind was going to take a long time. She looked up at him timidly.  
"I wondered when we would start," she said.  
"Scared?" he asked her.  
"A little," she said. "But I just keep telling myself that you're not going to hurt me." Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel a bit hurt that Naovi could believe that he would hurt her. But he brushed it off and focused on the task at hand.  
"Sit with me on the bed," he said. They sat cross legged facing each other.  
"Naovi," Obi-Wan said carefully. "I need to go inside your mind." Naovi's hand trembled and her back stiffened.  
"Why?" she asked. "You've seen it"  
"Not all of it. When I entered your mind while you were asleep, I saw only traces of your memories. I need to connect our minds, so that I can not only see your memories but actually be there"  
"I don't understand"  
"I will be reliving your memories along with you. It will be as though I am watching what happened to you as it happened. I will not be able to interfere but I will be able to sense your feelings just as I can when we are physically together." Naovi did not speak for a long time. When she finally did her voice was barely a whisper.  
"I don't understand why we must do this," she whispered. "What is the purpose?" Gently, he reached out to her and touched her dark hair.  
"Naovi, you have been guarding these memories for five years. These memories are a terrible burden for one so young to bear alone. By letting down your shield and allowing me to relive these memories with you..."  
"I allow you to share my burden, thus increasing the bond between us." Obi-Wan smiled at Naovi's insight.  
"Exactly," he said. "Will you allow me to do this?"  
"I will," she said. "but you must promise that you will think no differently of me after you have seen what you will see"  
"I promise," he said. He took both her hands in his and was surprised how cold they were. "Now close your eyes and just relax. Let your mind open." He closed his eyes and reached out to touch his padawan's mind. He pushed past her immediate thoughts, and recent memories to the deepest part of her mind which he had touched only one other time. He felt the barrier, though not as firm this time.  
"Let me in, Naovi," he thought, "let me see." Slowly the barrier melted and Obi-Wan felt himself swept into his padawan's unconscious.  
He stood in the council's chamber. The council gave no sign that they were aware of his presence. He glanced around the room. Everyone was where they usually were, Master Yoda, Master Windu, and all of the council. The door suddenly opened and five younglings of various species entered. The first was a young human boy, followed by a rodian female, a twi-lek boy, a bothan, and human female who was all too familiar. Her dark eyes were bright as they wandered over the room. "Younglings," Yoda said drawing all of their eyes to him. "A big day for one of you this is. A padawan one of you is about to become." Obi-Wan felt a ripple of excitement come from the young Naovi.  
"Master Bantalian," Yoda said. From the shadows he came. Obi-Wan studied the man. He was tall and fit, in his early thirties. His black hair hung down to his shoulders and his face was clean shaven. His hard black eyes were scanning the younglings. 'Please don't let him pick me,' he heard Naovi's thoughts. He looked over at the twelve year old Naovi. Her eyes were on the floor and she was trembling. He could sense her fear. Bantalian walked over to the younglings and stood in front of them. Naovi flinched as Bantalian stared at her.  
"I'll take this one." Naovi's fear was overwhelming. The scene in front of him changed into a room he'd never seen before. It was similar to his quarters in the temple but the decor was completely different. It was darker, there was a bed and a few chairs but the floor was hard. The room was cold. Bantalian sat in one chair with Naovi in front of him. Obi-Wan felt sick by the way Bantalian was stroking Naovi's cheek. "Now my young padawan," Bantalian was saying to her, "I'm sure that you were taught that the most important thing a padawan must learn is obedience"  
"Yes Master," she said. "So my young padawan," Bantalian said moving his hands down from her face to her shoulders. "Let us just see how obedient you can be." Obi-Wan felt nauseous as Bantalian's hands slid inside Naovi's tunic. He felt terror and revulsion course through the twelve year old as Bantalian fondled her chest . She pulled away from the man with a cry. Bantalian's growled firecely and struck Naovi across the face. "Insubordinant wretch!" he roared. "You will learn to obey me!" The child trembled on the floor as Bantalian stormed away. The room stayed the same as the time passed. Naovi sat staring at a silver orb concentrating on levitating it. There was a bruise under her left eye and she had a fat lip. Bantalian walked in circles around her.  
"Concentrate," he ordered sharply. Obi-Wan felt Naovi concentrate hard. The orb hit the floor and Bantalian roared. Naovi jumped as Bantalian threw a chair against the wall.  
"You are not concentrating! How are you to learn anything if you do not concentrate"  
"I am sorry Master," Naovi said in a small voice.  
"You are worthless! I take you as my padawan, an honor which hundreds of younglings wish they had, and what do I get. Laziness, lack of focus, and disobedience. You will learn Naovi! And apparently heavier penalties are needed." Naovi screamed in pain as she was jerked up from the floor. Obi-Wan could feel the pain in her arm and knew that it had been broken. Bantalian flung her onto her back on the bed and came over her. Tears ran down her face as her Master shoved his hand beneath her trousers and fondeled her roughly between her legs. 'It hurts, oh it hurts so bad' Naovi thought as Bantalian bit her neck. He could feel her pain and humiliation as Bantalian ripped open her tunic and squeezed her breasts.  
'This is wrong, it's wrong,' she thought as Bantalian ripped off her trousers and shoved his hand inside her. 'Make him stop, please make him stop!' Naovi thoughts ran rapid as Bantalian bit her nipple. His mouth roughly covered hers as his undid his own trousers. Obi-Wan felt as though he were being torn apart as he heard Naovi scream in her mind as Bantalian shoved inside her. Blood covered Naovi's mouth and chin as Bantalian bit her and shoved inside her again and again. He groaned as he climaxed. He pulled out of her and shoved her to the floor. "You will learn Naovi," Bantalian spat at her drawing his robes closed. Naovi curled into a ball on the floor. Obi-Wan was swept away again this time on a ship. Bantalian sat in a chair. Naovi sat in front of him her head bent low. "You have been having bad thoughts my young padawan"  
"No master"  
"I know you have. I have seen. You have been thinking of telling the council things you should not"  
"I am not going to tell the council anything master"  
"You are my padawan Naovi and you must do what I tell you"  
"Yes master"  
"Yes master what"  
"Yes I will do whatever you say"  
"Very good," Bantalian said opening his robes. "Open your mouth." Naovi opened her mouth. Obi-Wan could feel her disgust as Bantalian pushed his member into her mouth.  
"Long slow sucking, and use your tongue. No biting or I will have to punish you." The scene changed again and they were in another room.  
"Get in here!" he ordered. With her head bent low Naovi came in. She was older now, at least fourteen.  
"Naovi," he said. "You have been disobedient again"  
"Yes master," Naovi said. She sounded so defeated. "You know the punishment for disobedience Naovi," Bantalian said.  
"Yes master." Bantalian stood up and retrieved a long black ship from his robes.  
"Assume the position," he ordered. Naovi removed her robe and tunic and placed her hands against a table.  
"Say it," Bantalina ordered.  
"I will not be bad," she said. The whip cracked against her back. Obi-Wan felt her scream in his mind.  
"I will not be bad," she said again. Each time she said it the whip cracked against her back leaving a long bloody cut in it's wake. The scene changed again. Bantalian was holding Naovi' s head in a vice like grip, his face in a grimace of concentration. With a grunt of frustration and anger he broke the contact and slapped her hard.  
"So you have learned to block me. Did your friend Obi-Wan teach you that. Have you become his whore"  
'Calm, focused, do not let your anger rule you,' Naovi thought. "You will pay dearly for this my young padawan!" Naovi cried out in fear as Bantalian drew his lightsaber.  
'He's going to kill me'  
"Defend yourself." Naomi drew her lightsaber. Her movements were clumsy as she attempted to fight Bantalian off.  
"You hate me don't you," Bantalian taunted her. "I can feel your hate swelling. Give in to it. Strike me down with all of your hate"  
'I do hate him. He's tortured me for four years. If I kill him it will be over. No, I cannot do it. I cannot hate him. I must be calm and at peace. I have to focus. I cannot kill him in anger, that is the way of the dark side. I cannot do it. But I cannot fight him on my own. I do not have the skill. I need help. HELP!"

With her last cry of help Obi-Wan broke the connection. The sky had turned dark which told him that several hours had passed. Obi-Wan's chest felt very heavy. So much pain. So much anguish, and she had born it alone for four years. Without a doubt his padawan was the bravest woman he knew. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Tears streamed from her eyes. He gently took her shoulders and before he knew it she had crawled into his lap. He was surprised but he did not object. He held her tightly against him, her head against his chest. He didn't speak as he stroked her hair and back.  
"Now you know," Naovi said her voice shaky.  
"How do you feel?" he asked her.  
"Like this big sharp jagged log that's been stuck in my stomach has suddenly been yanked out and now I have this big jagged empty hole."  
"Will you let me try to fill that hole?"  
"How?"  
"Like this," he said. He lifted her chin and gently pressed his lips against hers. There was no demanding in the kiss, no control, no taking. Only giving. When he pulled away from her she stared at him with wide eyes.  
"That was nice," she said. "Will you do that again?" Obi-Wan smiled and pulled her close. This time he felt her respond to the kiss. It was tender but not passionate. She was not ready for passionate yet. They had taken a huge step today. She had lowered her barriers and let him in and they had shared their first small act of physical intimacy. They still had a long way to go but they had definitely made progress.

Hope it wasn't too intense for you! More coming soon, I promise.


	13. Chapter 12

Sava Duez Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him  
AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead  
Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation  
Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas 

Chapter 12

Naovi smiled as she became aware of the warm body next to her. Ever since allowing Obi-Wan to enter her mind and relive her memories of Bantalian's abuse things had been different between them. She felt more comfortable with him then she ever had before. Physically, emotionally, mentally. She was no where near ready to make love with him, but she was gradually becoming accustomed to his touch. Her face grew warm as she remembered that first kiss. So different from Bantalian the kiss had been gentle, tender, and came with no expectations. Not only had it not frightened her or hurt her, she had liked it. There was something wonderful about the feeling of Obi-Wan's arms around her. When he held her, and stroked her hair she felt so safe and so cared for. He was no longer the only to engage either. Yesterday, they had been relaxing down by the lake and she had kissed him. How shocked had Obi-Wan been? Very shocked, but not displeased. She reached up and gently stroked his face. It had taken her some time to get used to the beard but she had. She didn't even tremble anymore when Obi-Wanput his hands on her when he kissed her. She'd given him the shock of his life when his tongue had slid along her lips and she had willingly parted them. She didn't roll away quickly when she woke up with her arms around him anymore either. She lay now with her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest and her leg intertwined with his. She snuggled closer into his embrace. Obi-Wan groaned in his sleep and shifted so that his arm went around her waist. Naovi smiled and closed her eyes.

The sky was dark but the moon made the lake glow. She felt light and peaceful as she waded out till she was up to her knees. The hem of her skirt floated behind her. He was close, she could sense him. She was not afraid. She could feel his hands on her shoulders, his lips gently brushing her neck. She leaned back into him as his hands moved around to slide over her stomach. She moaned in pleasure as his hands caressed her thighs and then slid up her skirt.  
"Obi-Wan," she moaned.  
"You want this, don't you?" he whispered as he pressed against her. She could feel his swollen member.  
"Yes," she whispered. "Take me."  
"As you wish," a cold voice that was definitely not Obi-Wan. Terror shot thorugh Naovi as Bantalian's arm closed around her throat.  
"So it is as I always expected, you have become Kenobi's whore"  
"No," she gasped.  
"You cannot hide your feelings from me, Naovi. I see your feelings for Kenobi. You want him. You desire him. You want him to take you and make you his. Well, you will never be his Naovi. You are mine! You have always been mine!"

With a startled cry Naomi shot straight up. She was covered in sweat. She glanced down at Obi-Wan who still slept undisturbed. She carefully slipped from bed and went to the bathroom. She splashed cold water onto her face. What was that dream about? She did not have these feelings for Obi-Wan. All of what they were doing was for the sake of her future as a Jedi. Obi-Wan was her master, her friend, nothing else. One thing was certain though. Bantalian was still out there, and he wasn't letting her go without a fight.

I know it's short, call it a brief interlude before the next big installment.


	14. Chapter 13

Sava Duez Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him  
AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead  
Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation  
Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas 

Chapter 13

It had been a wonderful day. They'd gotten up and had breakfast on the balcony, gone to a museum of Java Cruz history, had a picnic lunch by the lake, seen a concert, then gone to the same restaurant they gone their first night on the planet for dinner and dancing. Unlike their first night Naovi had been much more relaxed. She had changed so much since she had allowed him to connect to her mind. Her discomfort at being touched seemed to have vanished. When they danced she leaned against him without trembling, when they walked down the street her hand had slipped into his. They were small things but for Naovi it was a huge step. Not only was she allowing him to touch her, she was touching him. It both thrilled and worried him. His feelings for Naovi were growing. Seeing what Bantalian had done to her had enraged him. He had wanted to kill the man. He wanted to cut off the man's entrails and shove them down his throat. He wanted to wipe away the past so Naovi would not have these memories. He wanted to protect her so that no one else would ever hurt her again. But at the same time his admiration had grown for his padawan. She was so strong. Not many younglings could have endured what she had. Not many Masters could either, if he was being honest. Yet she had. She had endured so much torture and abuse and she had done it alone. Not only had she endered it she had continued with her training. The more time he spent with her, the more he learned about her, the deeper in love he fell. Somehow he'd managed to keep his feelings hidden from his padawan but he didn't know for how much longer. Everytime she touched him his heart skipped a beat. They still had so far to go before the Sava Duez would be complete. He just had to keep his feelings under control. He was a Jedi Master, he'd been treained to keep his feelings in check and not be ruled by his emotions.  
"It's so beautiful," Naovi said bringing him back to the moment. His back was against a tree and he sat on a blanket, his padawan's head in his lap. The black sky was full of stars and there was a full moon. The lake seemed lit up by the lights in the sky. It was beautiful.  
"You never see stars like this on Coruscant. There's too many city lights. And it never gets this quiet either"  
"I think that's why Qui Gonn brought me here to recuperate after a grueling mission"  
"I imagine you never did what we've been doing," Naovi said with a chuckle.  
"Well he did make me swim across the lake about twenty times. But other than that..." Naovi laughed. The sound warmed him all the way to his toes. Naovi sat up and kissed him softly. He slid his hand around to the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. His heart pounded as her lips parted to allow his tongue to explore the contours of her mouth. Her hand came up and rested on his shoulder as his arms slid around her and pulled her tightly against him. He could feel her own heart beating through the thin material of her dress. A need for air forced them apart. Naovi leaned against his chest and sighed.  
"You are becoming bolder my padawan," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. "I think we are ready for the next step." He felt a slight tremble go through her.  
"What is this next step, Master?" Obi-Wan stood up and pulled her to her feet.  
"Do you trust me?" he asked her.  
"I trust you, Master," she said. Obi-Wan reached out and felt the certainty of her words. He pulled her close to him and held her for a moment.  
"Say stop and I will," he whispered. She nodded. He reached up and slowly undid the first two buttons of her dress.  
"What are you doing?" Naovi asked timidly.  
"I have seen your mind," he said. "Now I need to see your body. A Master and padawan revealing thier bodies to each other is a very important part of the Sava Duez. Do you want to stop"  
"No," she said shaking her head. " It's just..."  
"Yes," he said.  
"This isn't the first time you've seen me unclothed." Obi-Wan realized she was right. "You are thinking of the Imatari," he said.  
"After all that Bantalian did to me, it seemed like such a small thing. The only thing that made it horrible was that it happened in front of you"  
"You felt ashamed"  
"Ashamed, dirty, damaged. My body is just a scarred as my mind"  
"And just like your mental scars, I need to see the physical ones as well. Also you need to become used to me, to my body. I won't touch you if you don't want me to." Naovi took several deep breaths. Then she very slowly turned around.  
"You may continue," she said so softly he barely heard her. He took a deep breath and continued to unbutton the back of her dress. Slowly her back was revealed. He sucked in his breath as he saw the scars from where Bantalian had whipped her.  
"After the third time it hit me I couldn't distinguish the old pain from the new," she whispered. Obi-Wan continued unbuttoning her dress revealing her round buttocks. He gently reached up and slid the straps off her shoulders. The pale yellow silk with pink flowers fell from her shoulders and pooled at her feet. Slowly, Obi-Wan turned Naovi. Her eyes were closed and she was trembling. He stepped back so that he could take a real look at his padawan's body. She had a nice figure, trim and fit. Strong shoulders over top firm white breasts with soft pink nipples. There was a long scar along her left shoulder, and a scar on her breasts that looked like it may have been a bite mark. There were several scars over her flat strong stomach. Her long muscular legs seemed to be the only part of her that had been left untouched. Finally his eyes settled on the dark thatch of hair between her thighs. He looked only for a moment then raised his eyes to her face. Slowly, he placed a hand on either of her shoulders and kissed her forehead.  
"You are beautiful," he said. Her eyes flew open and she stared at him, startled.  
"I do not only speak of physical beauty, my dear padawan. Your strength, you determination, your courage, everything that you are makes you beautiful." She managed to give him a small hint of a smile. "Will you unclothe me now?" he asked her. She bit her lip and nodded slowly. Her hand shook as she reached out and undid the lacing of his light blue tunic. He quivered as her fingers brushed his skin as she slid his tunic from his shoulders. She swallowed hard as her hands went to the waistband of his pants. Painfully slowly, she pulled them down his legs. She gasped as she stared at him. It took Obi-Wan only a moment to realize why. His member was fully erect.  
"Do not be frightened," he said quickly. "There are some reactions a man cannot help"  
"I suppose looking at a naked woman can make a man react that way," Naovi said her voice shaking.  
"It doesn't mean anything will happen. I know you are not ready for that yet." Naovi looked up and met his eyes.  
"Master," she said her face turning red. "May I touch you?" Obi-Wan was shocked by her request. He could sense that she was terrified but underneath there was an urgent need to do this. He sensed his padawan was once again trying to overcome her fears.  
"You may," he said. She raised a shaking hand and laid it against his chest. He sucked in his breath as she lightly ran her thumb over his nipple. She stepped closer and laid her other hand on his cheek. She lifted her face to him and captured his mouth. As she kissed him her hands traveled lower to caress his stomach. Obi-Wan was not sure he was going to survive this. His padawan's mouth and hands were making him feel things he knew a Jedi should never feel. He gasped as her lips moved from his mouth down to his neck. When her fingers closed around his member he was sure he was done for.  
"Naovi," he stuttered as she began to stroke him. "You don't..."  
"Please Master," she said into his ear. "Let me do this." Obi-Wan gripped her shoulders just to maintain his balance as her fingers stroked him faster. Obi-Wan knew his climax was coming, but he tried to hold back.  
"It's all right, Master," she said. "I'm not afraid." His fingers pressed hard into her shoulders as his member spasmed and shot milky fluid onto his stomach and Naovi's hand.  
"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said once he'd caught his breath. "I didn't mean to press so hard"  
"It's all right, Obi-Wan," she said her voice sounding odd.  
"What is wrong?" he asked her. She didn't answer for a moment.  
"I had to see if I could do it. He made me do it so many times, he never gave me a choice"  
"Naovi..."  
"He came to me last night in my dreams," she stated flatly. Obi-Wan was shocked.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"He used to do it all the time when I was his padawan. But after a year, I didn't understand why he would come back now. I didn't understand it until now"  
"What do you mean"  
"It's all about trust. For a padawan to reach her full strength she has to trust her master completely, physically, mentally, and spiritually. But trust is not a one way street. It is also important for a master to trust their padawan"  
"Yes I agree," Obi-Wan said.  
"I think that's why Bantalian was always invading my mind. He didn't trust me. He never beleived that I was keeping what he was doing to me a secret"  
"You wanted to see if I could trust you with something so intimate, and so personal"  
"Yes," Naovi said. "We have been so focused on my ability to trust you. We forgot that it is also important that you trust me"  
"I do trust you my padawan. With every fiber of my being." Naovi smiled.  
"I know, Master. Perhaps we should get cleaned up and get back to the inn." Obi-Wan nodded. They both took a quick swim in the lake and got dressed. They said very little as they walked hand in hand back to the inn.

More coming soon I promise! Things are going to start getting real steamy...You have been warned!


	15. Chapter 14

Sava Duez Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him  
AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead  
Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation  
Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas 

Chapter 14

Naovi slept fitfully that night. She did not fall asleep until almost dawn. Because of this she slept clear through breakfast. Obi-Wan let her sleep until early afternoon. After lunch he they left the inn. He would not tell her where they were going. They walked for several miles in silence. Naovi's thoughts were running a mile a minute. She still didn't know how she had summoned the courage to do what she had done two nights ago at the lake. Yet she had not been afraid of his reaction to her touching him. They had both been completly naked, completely exposed to each other and she had not been afraid. An odd tingle ran down her spine as she remembered the sight of Obi-Wan's fully erect member. She could not help but compare him to Bantalian. While Bantalian's skin had always been sickly white and his body almost completely hairless, Obi-Wan's skin was a golden tan covered with a soft gold hair that she guiltily admitted she rather enjoyed feeling under her fingers. Bantalian was tall and wirey while Obi-Wan was broader, especially in the chest and shoulders. Obi-Wan was bigger than Bantalian. Her first thought when she had seen his member was that it was going to hurt when Obi-Wan entered her. Yet that did not frighten her. So sure was she that Obi-Wan would be gentle with her, that she no longer looked toward the time when she and Obi-Wan would have sex with feelings of dread only a bit of nervousness. "Well here we are," Obi-Wan said. Naovi's eyes widened as she beheld the large grassy meadow. It had to be at least seventeen feet wide and twenty feet across. There wasn't much of anything there.  
"What is this place?" she asked.  
"It was one of Qui-Gonn's favorite places. He brought me here many times during our visits to this planet'  
"Why?" Naovi said. "There's nothng here." Obi-Wan gave her a sly smile.  
"That's what makes it so perfect," he said. From beneath his tunic he removed both their lightsabers.  
"I thought a little sparring practice would do us both some good. We have been a bit lax lately." Naovi grinned.  
"I don't know about that. We seem to be working up a sweat just fine." As she said it she wiped the seat from her forehead. Obi-Wan laughed.  
"Indeed," he said. "However, it has been a while since we practiced." Naovi stretched out in the force and snatched her lightsaber from his hand. Obi-Wan smiled and ignited his own lightsaber.  
"Shall we?" he said. Naovi smiled and ignited her saber just in time to block the blow Obi-Wan brought down on her. She took several steps back, blocking each blow. Then she shifted her weight and attacked. They covered the whole meadow with their sparring. Naovi heart raced and her arms grew weary. Obi-Wan was a very good fighter. He had taught her everything she knew about dueling. As Obi-Wan moved to hit her side she dropped to a crouch and swept his legs out from under him. His lightsaber flew from his hand and she quickly snatched it from the air. She stepped to Obi-Wan's side and crossed both their blades at his throat.  
"Do you yield?" she said. Obi-Wan laid his head on the grass in defeat.  
"The pupil has overcome the master," he said. Naovi smiled and turned both weapons off. She tucked them into her belt and held out her hand. Obi-Wan clasped her hand and got to his feet. "Your skills have greatly improved sing our last sparring session," he said wiping his arm across his brow.  
"I've been practicing on my own with remotes".  
"I didn't know that," Obi-Wan said surprised.  
"I practice whenever I can. I was so behind when you took me on."  
"That was hardly your fault," he said. Naovi sighed.  
"We just can't seem to get away from him can we"  
"Bantalian will always be a part of you Naovi," Obi-Wan said stroking her cheek. Naovi leaned into his touch. Before either of them knew it they were locked in a deep searing kiss that made her toes curl. As they walked back to the hotel her hand never left his. By the time they reached the hotel they were both hot and sweaty.  
"We need to shower if we're going out for dinner," Obi-Wan said.  
"Absolutely," she agreed. "Do you want to go first?"  
"We could go together," he suggested softly. Naovi felt her spine stiffen. She shook off the feeling, after all it wasn't as though either of them had anything the other hadn't seen.  
"All right," she said. Together they went into the bathroom. Naovi kept her eyes down as they powered up the fresher and removed thier sweaty clothes. Naovi stepped into the fresher and let the warm water soak her hair. She sucked in her breath as she felt Obi-Wan step in behind her. They shifted around so that the full blast hit Obi-Wan. Naovi felt something stir deep in her belly as the hot water cascaded over Obi-Wan's hard chest. She averted her eyes and reached for the hair cleanser. Obi-Wan caught her wrists. "Let me," he said. She dropped her hands to her sides. Obi-Wan filled his hands with cleanser and gently rubbed it into Naovi's hair. Naovi sighed in pleasure as her master's finger massaged her scalp. When he was finished he stepped aside so that she could rinse her hair. Once her hair was free of cleanser she washed Obi-Wan's hair. She never knew that she would get such pleasure from simply working cleanser into those golden strands. When shehad finished his hair she filled her hands with soap and ran them all over Obi-Wan's body. She managed not to look him in the eye the entire time. Then it was Obi-Wan's turn to wash her. She stood completely still as she felt him run his hands over her shoulders, back, stomach, legs, and buttocks. She bit her lip hard as his hands closed over her breasts.  
"Are you all right?" he asked her. Naovi nodded. She could sense that Obi-Wan was questioning his actions. Naovi twisted her head around reached up with her arm. She brought him to her and their lips met.  
'Go on,' she sent him through the force. Heat shot through her as Obi-Wan kneaded her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His mouth left hers to trail kisses down her neck and along her shoulder. His hand moved down along her stomach until it rested just above the juncture between her legs. Though she was not entirely sure what he meant to do she encouraged him through the force. She gasped as Obi-Wan cupped her.  
"Just relax," he whispered in her ear. Naovi tried to calm her mind as she felt Obi-Wan's finger slip inside her. She braced herself for pain but there wasn't any. As his finger went deeper she felt herself grow moist where he was touching her. She cried out as Obi-Wan touched a place deep inside her.  
"Do you want me to stop?" he asked quickly.  
"No," she moaned, "please don't stop." She didn't understand what she was feeling but she knew that she absolutely loved it. As Obi-Wan's fingers moved faster inside her, her fists tightened at her sides as she fought the urge to scream.  
"Shhh,"Obi-Wan soothed her. "Just let yourself feel, Naovi. Let yourself feel pleasure." She felt as though a fire had ignited inside her. Waves of pleasure shook her to her core. "Obi-Wan!" she screamed as her entire body spasmed. She brought Obi-Wan head down to her and muffled her screams in a kiss. After a moment she pulled away and took several deep breaths. Obi-Wan's arms were wrapped tightly around her for which she was grateful. "Are you all right?" he asked her.  
"Don't let go," she said. "My knees have turned to jelly." Obi-Wan chuckled and kissed the side of her neck.  
"Obi-Wan," she gasped. "What was that?"  
"You just experienced an orgasm. The peak of sexual pleasure. The organ inside you I was touching stimulated it. There are several ways a man can pleasure a woman sexually, it doesn't always have to be through intercourse."  
"It never felt that way when he put his fingers in me." She was thinking of Bantalian. How many times had he shoved his fingers inside her causing her terrible pain.  
"This time was different. You never felt pleasure with him because he forced you. It was his way of controlling you. This time there was giving and sharing. You trusted me enough to lower you guard and therefore you allowed yourself to feel pleasure." Naovi didn't know what to say. What Obi-Wan had made her feel was indescribable. The pleasure had nearly knocked her off her feet. But she knew that part of the reason it had been so magnificent was because it was Obi-Wan doing it . She suddenly shivered. The shower water had turned cold.  
"We should get dressed and go to dinner," Obi-Wan said.

HAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! I know I'm cruel! Steamy love scene and I leave you hanging. But it is 330 in the morning and I must sleep. I promise I will update as soon as I can. I'm starting summer classes tomorrow so it may take a while...do not despair loyal readers, I will not abandon you.


	16. Chapter 15

Sava Duez  
Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him  
AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead  
Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation  
Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas 

Chapter 15

Naovi stood by her closet wrapped in a towel looking over her clothes. For much of their stay she had worn jumpsuits because they were more comfortable and they were easier to move in. But tonight was different. She wanted to look special tonight, she wanted to look beautiful. Something had changed inside her. She felt like she was not the same person she was before Obi-Wan had brought her here. She felt lighter, happier, like anything in the world was possible. All of this was becasue of Obi-Wan. His patience with her, his gentleness, his caring, his willing to take things as slowly as she needed to. No one had ever cared for her in that way before. Well, she supposed perhaps her parents had at one time. She sighed. She hadn't thought of her parents in so long. She'd been brought to the temple when she was four years old and she hadn't seen them since. Their faces were but shadows of a memory now. She thought back to her first days in the temple. She'd been so frightened and had missed her parents so much. There were so many strange creatures in the temple and it was so big. She had tried to be brave, for her parents sake. Her parents had been ecstatic when they realized she was strong in the force. On her home planet, she couldn't even remember its name now, the Jedi were revered as Gods and her parents had been held in high regard because of their Force sensitive daughter. She had cried so much her first night. She had thought they were abandoning her, and in someways they had. She smiled bitterly as she thought of how they had left her. Her father had told her to learn everything there was and not to be emtional. Her mother had as least kissed her goodbye but she had been just as stoic as her father. They hadn't even asked her if it was what she wanted. Being a Jedi was more important to them then she was. That was how it had always been it seemed. All anyone have ever cared about was her becoming a Jedi. Everyone but Obi-Wan. He was the first person who had ever cared about HER, and only her. Of course, Obi-Wan cared about her training as well, but it was so much more than that. He was the first and indeed the only one who had looked at her and truly seen her. Her heart warmed as she remebered thier first meeting. It was her third day at the temple. She'd gone up to the roof to hide because some of the boys had been teasing her...

_She sat on the ground with her knees curled up to her chin. Those boys were so mean. She hated them. She hated this place with it's big walls and scary hallways. She hated her parents for bringing her here and leaving her here. She hated being able to move things with her mind, and being able to tell what other people were feeling. She sat up and looked around as she heard the door to the roof open. It was probably that little green man who talked funny coming to find her and scold her for running away. She jumped up and ran behind a statue to hide. She peeked out just a little and was surprised to see not the little green man, but a boy. He was much bigger than her, almost as big as Papa and his hair was gold like the pretty dress Mama use to wear for parties. It was short except for one long braid that hung down. He moved forward near the statue and she quickly ducked out of sight. She listened as his footsteps grew closer. She peeped out again and saw him. He was standing near the statue but he was not looking at her. Now that he was closer she thought he looked like one of those princes in the stories Mama used to read to her. He turned to look in he direction and she quickly ducked back behind the statue. "Oh I hope he didn't see me," she thought. She peeked out again but this time he did see her. She squealed and ducked back. She listened very hard for the sound of him leaving. It didn't come. Why didn't he go away. Maybe he was waiting to scold her like everyone else. Maybe he would say she was a baby because she missed her home and her bed. Finally she peeked out one more time. He was still there.  
"Hello there," he said to her.  
"Please don't make me go back," she begged, tears flowing from her eyes.  
"Why would I make you go back?" he said stepping closer.  
"Aren't you going to punish me"  
"Punish you?" he said, surprised. He knelt down so that he was looking right into her eyes. They were a pretty bright blue.  
"Why do you think you need to be punished?" he asked her. His voice reminded her of her father's when he used to read her bedtime stories.  
"I ran away," she said. "I see. Why did you do that"  
"The mean boys were teasing me. They said I was a baby because I started crying during our lessons"  
"What's your name?" he asked her.  
"Naovi"  
"Why were you crying Naovi"  
"Because..." her lip trembled.  
"Because"  
"I want my mama!" she cried her tears falling faster and faster. The boy pulled her into hug. She tried to stop her tears but they just wouldn't stop.  
"It's all right," the boy said. "Just cry your eyes out, it's okay." She had cried until she didn't have any tears left. "It's all right to miss your mama," he said. "I missed my parents too when I first came here"  
"You got left here too?" she asked sniffling.  
"Oh yes. I haven't seen my parents in eight years"  
"That's a long time"  
"I know," he said. "I'm Obi-Wan by the way. Obi-Wan Kenobi"  
"Obi-Wan?" she said slowly. "That's a funny name." Obi-Wan chuckled.  
"Maybe, but it's the only one I've got"  
"Do I have to go back?" she asked him softly.  
"No," he said. "We can sit here for a little while"  
"Good," she said._

She rememered they'd stayed up there for a long time. She remembered crawling into his lap as he'd told her stories of Master Yoda, and some of the things he'd seen since being in the temple. The sound of his voice had soothed her and she'd fallen asleep in his lap. Later she'd woken up in her bed. She found out later that Obi-Wan had carried her to her room and then gone to speak to Master Yoda about her. He'd told "the funny green man" about the boys that had been teasing her and how she seemed very homesick. Master Yoda must have spoken to the boys because they never teased her again. She began to slowly enjoy life at the temple after that. She enjoyed her lessons and had fun with some of the other younglings. But Obi-Wan was her first friend and she never forgot that. She had missed him when he left the temple to be Qui-Gonn's apprentice, but he always made a point of coming to see her whenever he and Qui-Gonn were on Coruscant. He would tell her of his adventures, and she would tell him about her lessons. Sometimes she would release her frustrations at her inability to master a particular task. He always listened to her, and encouraged her to take things at her own pace. Just as he did now. She jumped as she felt his hands on her bare shoulders.  
"You seem to be having great difficulty deciding what to wear," he said next to her ear. She smiled.  
"I was just remembering the first time we met," she said leaning back so his arms could slide around her waist.  
"Hmmm," he said thoughtfully kissing her shoulder. "I seem to remember a knobby kneed four year old with pigtails sitting on the roof of the temple, crying as though her heart would break." Naovi laughed at his description.  
"I did not have knobby knees," she protested playfully turning to face him.  
"Oh yes you did," Obi-Wan teased her. "You were chubby too." Naovi gasped in outrage and playfully slapped him on the arm.  
"Though you grew out of that rather quickly," he said quickly. Naovi grunted.  
"Eight years of eating nothing but that stew Master Yoda makes, I surprised I had any body fat at all"  
"Indeed you went from a chubby four-year-old to a scrawny teen in almost no time at all, and your knees were still knobby"  
"So I was an awkward teen," she said, "I grew out of it"  
"Indeed, you grew up very nicely." She quivered and he ran his hands up the side of her body. There was something in his eyes as he looked at her. He'd never looked at her like that before. His hands lingered on the sides of her breasts where her towel was snugly tucked. Would he remove it? Would her remove her towel and take her now? Did she want him to? Was it time? Was she ready? He pulled away from her all of a sudden and turned away.  
"You better get dressed," he said.

I hope you all like. We'll be getting to the steamy stuff again soon, but I wanted to show a little bit of Naovi's past, hopefully it will give some insight into her character


	17. Chapter 16

Sava Duez Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him  
AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead  
Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation  
Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas  
To all my reviewers who liked the last chapter, big kiss  
Insanity's Best Friend-You could say childhood sweethearts but I'm kind of playing the fate angle  
Psalm136- one word--PATIENCE!  
Chibi Chingo-The last chapter was not intended to be filler. There are some things talked about that will be quite important in later chapters  
Jedi Knight Emu-I do not respond to threats and I have a strong dislike of the B word-even if it was misspelled. Knock it off. 

Chapter 16

'What the Force had just happened?' Obi-Wan asked himself sitting down in the balcony chair. 'You can't do this Obi-Wan. She's your padawan.' He was losing control over his emotions and his ability to bury them. He feared that Naovi had sensed his feelings for her just now. As he'd watched her looking over her clothes, clad only in a towel, the pleasure he had given her in the shower still fresh on her face, he'd felt his desire and need for her. It had overwhelmed him until all he could think about was getting his hands on her. Touching her, kissing her, feeling her heart beat against his. He'd wanted to rip off her towel, fling her onto her back, and make love to her until neither of them had any strength left. Hehad only been distracted when she'd brought up their first meeting. Even now he could not help smile about it. He'd just gotten out of his lessons and had gone up to the roof for some air...  
_The moment he reached the roof he felt another presence there, though he did not see anyone. Following the force he walked over to a large statue and looked around. After a few minutes he saw a small tearstained face poke out from behind the statue. The moment she saw him looking at her she quickly ducked back. Obi-Wan smiled. This was going to be fun. He stood and waited until the little face poked out again.  
"Hello there," he said as gently as possible. The youngling stared at him with wide eyes. He'd never seen eyes quite so dark.He guessed she was about four years old. Her dark brown hair was in two messy pigtails and it was quite clear that she had been up here crying for quite some time.  
"Please don't make me go back," she said quietly more tears falling from her eyes.He'd never seen eyes quite so dark.  
"Why would I make you go back?" he said stepping closer. She looked at him fearfully. 'Ah, a runaway,' he thought. 'Probably one of Master Yoda's. That takes me back'  
"Aren't you going to punish me?"  
"Punish you?" he said, surprised. Master Yoda could be strict even grumpy when he thought a youngling wasn't focused, but he'd never heard of Yoda punishing a youngling. He knelt down so that he was looking right into her eyes. He'd never seen eyes quite so dark.  
"Why do you think you need to be punished?" he asked her.  
"I ran away," she said. 'Thought so'  
"I see. Why did you do that?"  
"The mean boys were teasing me. They said I was a baby because I started crying during our lessons." Obi-Wan felt a stab of sympathy for her. Being a boy himself he knew how cruel they could be.  
"What's your name?" he asked her.  
"Naovi."  
'Pretty'  
"Why were you crying Naovi?"  
"Because..." her lip trembled. He had a feeling she was trying very hard to keep her emotions in check but she was failing miserably.  
"Because?" he encouraged her gently.  
"I want my mama!" she cried her tears falling faster and faster. He reached out and pulled her into a hug. Her chubby little body shook as she sobbed.  
"It's all right," the boy said. "Just cry your eyes out, it's okay." He knew he shouldn't tell her that. Jedi weren't supposed to be ruled by thier emotions, but for Force's sake she was only a little girl.  
"It's all right to miss your mama," he said. "I missed my parents too when I first came here"  
"You got left here too?" she asked sniffling.  
"Oh yes. I haven't seen my parents in eight years." He felt a slight stab of pain as he remembered the day his parents had left him here. He'd been frightened and alone just like Naovi.  
"That's a long time"  
"I know," he said. "I'm Obi-Wan by the way. Obi-Wan Kenobi"  
"Obi-Wan?" she said slowly. "That's a funny name." Obi-Wan chuckled. She wasn't the first person to tell him that, but at least she'd stopped crying.  
"Maybe, but it's the only one I've got."  
"Do I have to go back?" she asked him softly. He was torn. He should take her back, Master Yoda was probably looking for her. But she seemed to need a little more time.  
"No," he said. "We can sit here for a little while"  
"Good," she said. They sat together and he told her stories about his experinces at the temple. She laughed when he told her about the time he'd fallen over Master Yoda on his way to a lesson. He liked the sound of her laughter. After a while she crawled into his lap. He was surprised to find that he really didn't mind. It was actually kind of nice. He continued to tell her stories until her head dropped against his chest. He picked her up and carried her back down to the temple to the chamber where the female younglings slept. Master Tiag Ra was there.  
"Hello Master Ra," he greeted the woman. "Look what I found."  
"Oh thank you for finding her, Obi-Wan. We've been looking all over for her. Here put her in her bed." Obi-Wan carried the child in his arms over to a small bed and laid her down on it. And though he hesitated he then pulled the blankets over her.  
"Where was she?" Master Ra asked him.  
"On the roof. She told me some boys in her class were teasing her." Master Ra nodded.  
"Young Redsun has been having great difficulty adjusting to life here at the temple." Obi-Wan nodded.  
"Well thank you for bringing her back. You best get on to your next lesson." Obi-Wan bowed to woman and turned to go. However, he was not going to his lesson, but to speak to Master Yoda._

It had begun that day. From the moment he'd met her he'd felt this need to protect her. Whenever he and Qui-Gonn were on Coruscant he'd always made a point of checking on her, seeing how she was doing in her lessons, making sure she was eating, and that no one was picking on her. He always enjoyed making her laugh. Yet somehow, he had missed all the signs that Bantalian was abusing her. Even after he'd seen the gash along her stomach, he'd never even thought about the possibility that a master would deliberately hurt their padawan. How could he have been so blind! How could he have not seen!  
"Because I did not want you to," her voice said behind him, startling out of his thoughts. He turned and looked at her, his breath catching in his throat. She was an absolute vision of beauty. Her dress was one she'd not worn before, pure white with thin straps that showed off her strong tan shoulders. Satin underneath with a white lace overlay. The neckline dipped low enough to show a bit of cleavage but not so much that it was indecent. The waistline was tight at the waist but then flared out. The skirt came down just below her knees and she wore brown sandals on her feet. Her hair was loose and fell softly to her shoulders. She wore no jewelry but there was no need. The dress, in it's simplicity was elegant enough without any added acoutrements. He felt all the blood in his body go straight to his groin. He took a deep breath and tried to think about anything else.  
"How long was I broadcasting?" he asked.  
"I sensed you were troubled the moment you turned away from me, but I only heard the last few thoughts." Good, that meant she hadn't heard his lustful thoughts for her. She stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"You must not blame yourself for what Bantalian did to me. It was not your fault"  
"I should have seen it. I knew there was something wrong. After you became his padawan, you were different"  
"He didn't like that we were friends. He didn't like you talking to me, asking me questions. He never believed that I wasn't going to tell you what he was doing. He told me that if I told you he would kill you, and then he put a vision in my mind of your death. I couldn't let that happen"  
"Is that why you started avoiding me?" he asked her. She nodded.  
"I was afraid of what he would do if he saw us together. I was trying to protect you"  
"I would have killed him," he said. "If I had known I would have killed him"  
"You would have tried," she said. "But you would not have succeeded." She was probably right. He had seen Bantalian fight. Though he himself was a good swordsman, at the time, he would not have stood a chance. He leaned forward in his chair and wrapped his arms around her waist. She lifted her hands from his shoulders and pulled his head into her. The lace of her dress felt soft against his cheek. It felt almost as if their roles had been reversed. He was the one being comforted instead of the other way around. No, that's not how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to be healing her. He was supposed to be in charge, the one in control, and yet here she was comforting him.  
"Maybe that's all part of it," she said. Damn, he needed to stop thinking so loudly.  
"What do you mean"  
"You remember what you said to me that day at the waterfall. About knowing when to let go of your padawan"  
"I remember"  
"And you remember what I told you about the trust between a Master and a Padawan. How it's a two way deal"  
"Yes," he said slowly understanding what she was saying.  
"The Sava Duez isn't a one way deal either, Obi-Wan. I know you think you have to take care of me and fix me and heal all my wounds but it's okay to need healing yourself. I'm not the only one who's been hurt by this." He realized that it was true. He did feel pain knowing what she had been through. Even before he had connected to her mind, he had felt pain for her. The pain of knowing that she had been hurt and he hadn't been able to save her.  
"I would have done anything to go back and change the past," he said tears forming in his eyes. "To take away all of it. All the bad memories"  
"I know," she said. "But you can't. No one can do that for me. You've done so much to heal me, just by being so patient with me and so caring. Can't you let me do the same for you? Can you let go enough to let me care for you." She was right. He had been so concerned with taking care of her that he'd forgotten that he had his own wounds that needed healing.  
"Thank you, Naovi," he said. "For reminding me." She smiled and stroked his cheek. Obi-Wan grinned as he heard a slight rumbling come from her stomach.  
"I think we better go eat," he said playfully. "Your stomach seems angry!"

Sorry, no steam!


	18. Chapter 18

Sava Duez Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him  
AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead  
Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation  
Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas

Chapter 17

Naovi had made a decision. Tonight was the night. She was ready. Everything they had done so far had been leading up to this. She knew that Obi-Wan was only holding back out of uncertainty of her readiness. But she knew her mind, and she knew her heart. Tonight she was going to make love with her Master. The thought of it make her cheeks flush. She wasn't afraid, only a little uncertain. She knew that Obi-Wan would not hurt her. She was just nervous. Maybe this was how a new bride felt on her wedding night, though she was hardly a virginal bride. Still it was fun to pretend, if only for a little while that she and Obi-Wan were just two people. As they walked to the restaurant her hand slipped easily into his. It was amazing how such a small guesture of affection which had once terrified her so much, was now second nature to her. They passed another couple on the street. They looked so in love with each other. The woman looked up at Naovi and then down at her and Obi-Wan's intertwined hands. She smiled at her and Naovi smiled back. No doubt the woman thought that she and Obi-Wan were a couple. The thought didn't bother her as much as she thought it might have. She wondered if Obi-Wan realized the same thing. If he did was he bothered by it? She knew that according to the rules of the Jedi Code, Jedi were forbidden to have romantic relationships. Yet, Obi-Wan seemed to know an awful lot about pleasuring a woman.  
"Obi-Wan, may I ask you something?" she said after they had been seated and given thier order to their server.  
"Certainly," he said. She fiddled with her napkin. How did one ask such a personal question?  
"Jedi are forbidden to have sexual relationships, aren't they"  
"Yes, but the council is making an exception in our case"  
"I know, that's not what I meant"  
"Then what did you mean"  
"Well," she said hesitantly taking a sip of her drink to wet her suddenly dry throat. "You seem to know so much about...you know...I guess I was wondering where you learned how to"  
"Pleasure a woman?" he asked her.  
"Yes," she said. Obi-Wan smiled at her discomfort.  
"One does not need to have done something to know how it is done"  
"So then how does one learn?" she asked.  
"One reads," he said sipping his drink. The tone of his voice and the color in his face told her that there was more to this than met the eye.  
"They have books on this in the Jedi Archives, do they?" she said raising one eyebrow. Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
"Not exactly," he said, the fruity concoction in his glass suddenly becoming very interesting.  
"So where did you find this sort of reading material?" she demanded. "Come on tell me"  
"You promise not to tell anyone?" he asked her.  
"I promise"  
"All right. Let's just say that the mind of a sixteen year old human boy is very curious and Qui-Gonn wasn't exactly eager to explain the fact of life to a hormonal padawan"  
"So he gave you books?" Naovi asked laughing. Obi-Wan glared at her but she couldn't help herself. After she had calmed down she asked her next question.  
"So have you ever actually done it with anyone?" Obi-Wan's face suddenly seemed to match his flame colored shirt.  
"Yes, I have," he said softly. Suddenly he could not meet her eye. She shouldn't have asked. It was none of her business. No, it was. She had a right to know.  
"Who was she?" she asked gently.  
"A pleasure worker," he said. "I was only with her once. Qui-Gonn and I had come back to Coruscant after a particularly hard mission and a couple other padawans and I thought it would be fun to break away from our Masters and go out in the city. I was only seventeen and didn't really know what I was doing. The only things I knew about sex were what I'd read in books." Naovi was stunned. She knew about places like the one he was talking about of course.  
"Did anyone ever find out?" she asked.  
"Qui-Gonn knew. I couldn't hide anything from him. He never told the council though. He told me since he was no stranger to the place we'd gone, it would be better if it remained our secret"  
"Qui-Gonn..." Naovi stuttered. "I would think such actions were forbidden by the council." Obi-Wan shrugged.  
"Qui-Gonn defied the council on everything else, why not this. Besides, it's not forbidden by the council, just frowned upon. The policy is don't ask, don't tell." Naovi was amazed. She didn't know what to say.  
"Are you all right?" he asked her.  
"A little stunned, but yes, I'm all right"  
"Does it bother you that you won't be my first?" he asked. "No why should it? I'm not exactly a virgin either." Actually, it somewhat relieved her to know that he wasn't a virgin. It made her feel more connected to him.  
"I would hate for you to think less of me for something I did as a teenager"  
"I would never think less of you," she said. He was seventeen, she thought. The same age she was now. Somehow it seemed to fit. They didn't speak anymore as their food had arrived. Naovi's stomach was fluttering so much she could barely swallow a bite. 'Oh, Force,' she said quietly to herself, 'please don't let me lose my nerve.' Her hands were trembling as they walked back to the inn. She balled them into fists and held them at her sides, lest Obi-Wan see them. She couldn't let him think she had any doubts. Upon reaching the room she decided to blow caution to the wind and seized Obi-Wan in a deep fiery kiss. There was no fear, no hesitation, only heat. Heat that shot from deep in her belly to the top of her head. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed her body close. Her lips parted to allow him to plunder the depths of her mouth. His hands closed around her waist and stroked up the side of her body. She pushed his tunic off of his shoulders, wanting, no needing to feel his skin under her hands. His hands moved up her arms to her shoulders. He hesitated as his fingers touched the straps of her dress. 'Yes,' Naovi sent him through the force. 'See me, touch me, take me'  
'Are you absolutely sure?' she heard his uncertainty in her head. She pulled away and looked deep into his eyes. She thought she might drown in those deep blue pools of light.  
"Yes," she said.


	19. Chapter 19

Sava Duez Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him  
AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead  
Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation  
Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas

Duh du DAH! Fasten your seatbelts, It's about to get steamy!  
Chapter 18

"Yes," she said. Obi-Wan could feel his desire for her growing. His member was already straining against his pants. With all the strength he had he buried his feelings for her as deep inside him as they could go and put a wall around them. She was ready. He looked into her mind and saw no doubt. It was time. He fingers trembled as he pushed the straps of her dress down over her shoulders. His heart thumped in his chest as the white lacy material slid from her body and he saw her. His fingers trembled as he touched her. He cupped her face and leaned down softly touching his lips to hers. He continued to kiss her cheek and down to her neck as his hands moved down to cup her breasts. They were so full that they filled his hands. She moaned as he ran the tips of his fingers over her soft velvety nipples. They moved together back toward the bed until she was on her back and he was over her looking down into her eyes.  
"Go on," she whispered. She gasped as he took her breast into his mouth sucking gently. "Obi-Wan," Naovi moaned as he used his hand to knead her other breast. This was how he wanted it. He wanted to bring her to the height of pleasure before they joined. He lifted his mouth from her breast and took the other. As he teased her nipple with his tongue his hand slid down her body to the juncture between her thighs. His fingers searched through the dark curls and slid between her folds. She was hot and very wet. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he found the right spot inside her.  
"Obi-Wan!" Naovi screamed her head thrashing from side to side. Her felt her muscles convulsing around his fingers. He leaned up and kissed her lips.  
"That was incredible," she whispered.  
"We have only just begun, my dear padawan," he said. "Unless you want to stop"  
"No," she said. "Don't stop." Obi-Wan kissed her again and the let his lips trail down her throat to the cavern between her breasts and to her belly. He could feel her trembling as he kissed all over her flat belly and around her navel. His member was straining painfully against his trousers as he went lower to kiss her inner thigh. He could feel Naovi becoming very aroused. She sucked in her breath as he went down on her. He could taste her hot wetness as he plundered her depths. Her hands were twisted in his hair as he slid in and out of her dark passage.  
"Oh!" Naovi cried. "Oh Obi-Wan." He knew that it would not be long before he would spill his load. He lifted his head and came above Naovi. Her eyes were wide and flashing with flame and desire.  
"I am going to come inside you now," he said. He had to be sure she was ready. It had to be her choice.  
"Take me, Master," she said her voice strong and sure. In less than a moment he had shed his trousers and boots. He slid his hands under her knees so that he could spread her legs. For her moment he could not move as he stared down at his padawan, lying below him completely open and vulnerable to him. Her eyes gazed up at him with trust. Trust that she had for no other but him. He gently stroked her cheek and leaned down and kissed her with all the passion and love he felt for her. He lifted her hands and pressed them into the pillows. Their fingers interlocked as he positioned himself at her entrance. He looked deep into her eyes as he slid into her with one smooth thrust. Naovi threw her head back and yelled as he moved inside her. Her legs wrapped around his hips drawing him deeper inside her. In that moment their minds, and souls joined and they were as one. In that moment he fully and completely knew Naovi. Her every thought, wish, all her successes and her failures. He felt the demons she had been battling for so long as if they were his own. And just as her heart and mind were laid bare to him, so he knew that he was laid before her. He felt no shame, no fear, only connection. He could feel her mind connecting to his, her eyes taking in the depths of his soul. At the last second he managed to block her from seeing that which he had buried deepest in his heart. He could tell that his climax was close. He should pull out so there would be no danger of impregnating her. Just as he was about to pull out and ask her to finish him off with her hand he became aware of something. It was deep in Naovi's heart. He had not seen it before for it was not so much a thought but a feeling. A feeling she herself was uncertain of. His heart leapt as he saw the feelings she had for him. Feelings of love.  
"OBI-WAN! she screamed holding him tightly as her muscles clenched around his member sending him over the edge. He threw his head back and yelled as his member spasmed and shot his seed deep inside her. When the last of his seed was spent he collapsed on top of her. He could feel her heart pounding and her rapid breath against his neck. Both of them were covered in sweat, thier limbs tangled together in the sheets. When he had the energy he lifted his head and looked into her eyes. She was gasping and her eyes had tears in them. "Are you all right?" he asked her. She closed her eyes and turned away from him. Now he was worried. He wrapped his arms around her and gently stroked her neck.  
"Naovi, what is wrong? Did I hurt you? Naovi, please talk to me." She turned over on her back and looked up at him.  
"It was just...it was so..." she could barely speak. He tenderly wiped her tears away.  
"What," he said. "just so what"  
"So beautiful," she whispered. "I've never felt anything like that. So treasured, so cared for"  
"Why do you weep, my dear sweet padawan"  
"Because I will never feel that again. I have pledged my life to the Jedi. Such feelings are forbidden"  
"It is not forbidden to be cared for, Naovi. I cared for you long before we were joined. Long before that even." Naovi looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"It is true," she said. "Even when I was a child. Even when you off on missions with Qui-Gonn you always looked after me"  
"And I always will," he pledged. "Even after you become a Master and begin training your own padawan. I will always care for you Naovi. I will always be your friend." Her friend. It was all he could ever be to her. It pained him as nothing ever had that he would never be able to tell her how he truly felt. But it was the way it had to be, for both thier sakes. "What happens now?" she asked him. "We have done what we came here to do"  
"We will sleep now," he decided. "Tomorrow we shall return to Coruscant. The council will decide where we go from here"  
"If they decide I'm ready to take the trials"  
"You are a wise young woman, Naovi. I am very proud of your progress. If the council decides you are ready, I cannot disagree with them"  
"I am moved by your faith in me. I hope I don't disappoint you"  
"You could never disappoint me, Naovi. Let us sleep now. It has been quite a day." Naovi nodded and leaned against his shoulder. After a short time she was asleep. Obi-Wan held her close, knowing it would be the last time he would ever do so. Even what he had seen in Naovi's heart did not make him feel better. Naovi had dedicated her life to the Jedi, and to ask her to give that up for him, especially when she wasn't even sure of her feelings, no he could not do it. Tomorrow they would return to Coruscant, and he would begin the painful process of letting his padawan go.

Whew! Steamy enough for yall? Well we're not through yet...Stay tuned


	20. Chapter 20

Sava Duez Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas 

Chapter 19

Naovi was not really asleep. How could she sleep after what she had just experienced. It had been so beuatiful, so incredible, and just so--right. It was right that it had been Obi-Wan. Had it been anyone else she never would have been able to do it. The Jedi Council had been so wise in thier decision to make him her new master. She lay on her side studying him. She could still see traces of the twelve year old boy she knew so long ago if she looked hard enough. She gently ran her fingers over his face. In so many ways he was different and yet still the same. Older, with more worries and cares. Many of those worries having to do with her, no doubt. But whenever he smiled at her, or spoke to her in that gentle voice she knew that he was still the same Obi-Wan who had been her first and only true friend. He shifted in his sleep and rolled over onto his back. She laid her head against his chest so that she could hear his heartbeat. She had felt him inside her when they joined. Not just physically, but in everyway imaginable. She had felt her soul open up to let him see inside. She had felt thier minds connect. In the moment they joined she knew Obi-Wan as she knew herself. The excitement he first felt when he came to the Jedi temple, his early frustrations of skills that were difficult to master, the affection he felt for a homesick youngling, the pride at being taken on by Qui-Gonn Jinn, the victorious rush that came with winning a battle, the confusion of new feelings that came with being a teenager, the tension and nerves of being with a woman for the first time, the cold lonliness of losing his master, the horror of realizing a dear friend has suffered at the hands of her master, the anxiety of taking on his first padawan, the determination to bring her back from the depression she has fallen into, the disgust at being forced to watch an enemy rape his padawan and not be able to help her, the horror of realizing the torture she has suffered for so long, the new determination to heal her, the fear of losing her, the relief when he realized she could be healed, the feeling of...Naovi bolted up from the bed as she remembered. There was something Obi-Wan had hidden from her. She hadn't tought about it until this very moment. Just before she had climaxed she'd felt a mental barrier go up in Obi-Wan. What was he hiding from her? They were supposed to have no secrets from each other. She bit her lip as she thought about it. She could just wait and ask him about it in the morning. She was sure it wasn't anything bad he was hiding from her. Maybe something to do with that pleasure worker he had been with. Careful so she did not wake him she laid her hands on either side of his head and touched her forehead to his. She would search his mind, and if it was something embarassing she would never mention it again. But if it was something serious, something she needed to know but he was protecting her from she would call him on it. Relaxing her mind she stretched out with invisible fingers and touched her master's mind. She swept quickly through the surface and traveled deep down into the very core of his mind. She hesitated a moment before proceeding forward. Her heart constricted as her senses took it in. The feelings her master had for her filled her mind like a flame spreading through a wilderness. With a startled cry she broke the connection. She stared down at Obi-Wan. He loved her? He loved her? No, she thought shaking her head. This couldn't be happening to her. This was not how it was supposed to be. But it was. She had felt his feelings for her all the way to her bones. Suddenly she couldn't breathe. She needed to get out of here. She leaped from the bed and rushed out to the balcony, heedless of the fact that she was naked. She stood on the balcony, the feeling of the chilly wind on her skin. She drew the coolness into her lungs and tried to concentrate. Why had she looked? She should have known better. Tears ran down her face as she tried to calm herself. What was she to do now? She couldn't pretend she hadn't seen what she had seen. She couldn't pretend everything was normal. Oh, Force how was she going to look at Obi-Wan knowing how he felt about her. She couldn't face him. Not yet. She needed time to think. Silently she went back inside. She crept to the closet and pulled out her Jedi robes. She hadn't worn them in so long but now she needed them. As a reminder. She picked up her lightsaber from the table and clipped it to her belt. Taking only enough credits to pay her way back to Coruscant, she crept out of the room. She made her way down the silent hall and out of the inn. She walked quickly away from the inn through town to the outskirts where ships landed and departed. The port was not very busy as it was very late at night. She saw a man who looked like he ran things and hurried over to him. "When is the first ship off this planet departing?" she asked him. "Depends on where ya want to go miss," he said to her.  
"I need to get to Coruscant"  
"The only direct flight to Coruscant don't leave till tomorrow afternoon miss." That was too long. Obi-Wan would come looking for her and ask questions she wasn't ready to answer.  
"Is there anything sooner?" she asked him. "I need to get away from this planet as soon as possible." The man looked at her curiously.  
"You ain't in trouble with the law are ya miss?" he asked her.  
"No nothing like that," she assured him.  
"Well, there's a flight to Kirabdu that leaves in twenty minutes. Ya might be able to get a flight to Coruscant from there"  
"I'll take it," she said. Right now she didn't really care where she went, she just had to get away from here.  
"It's gonna cost ya, 100 credits." Naovi stared at the man hard. She knew when she was being played. No space on a transport cost a hundred credits, no matter what planet you were on. Besides she only had a hundred credits total and she would need enough to pay her way once she got to Kirabdu. She did not want to have to send word to the council to ask someone to retrieve her. That would bring on too many questions.  
"It will cost me forty," she said waving her hand. Obi-Wan had taught her how to influence people using the Force but she had never tried it until now. She could only pray it would work.  
"It will cost you forty," the man said as though the words were his own thought.  
"Thank you," Naovi said giving him the money. She stepped away and found a bench to sit on while she waited for her transport. Wow, she thought, it worked.

Obi-Wan woke up as the bright sunlight touched his face. He slowly opened his eyes and reached out for Naovi. His hand connectd with only sheets and that startled him into full consciousness. Naovi was not beside him. He quickly sat up and did a scan of the room. He could not feel her presence anywhere. Panic began to build up in his stomach as he got up and got dressed. He opened the closet and saw that all of her clothes were still there. All of them except her Jedi robes. His stomach lurched as he realized something else. Naovi's lightsaber was missing. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He stepped out onto the balcony. She had been her last night. He could feel her emotions. Panic, fear, and something else he could not identify. He was very worried now. What had caused these feelings in Naovi? And why had she run away? Why would she not talk to him about it? He thought that they had worked out her trust issues. Was it something he had done? Had he hurt her last night and not realized it? These thoughts tormented him as he left the hotel, following his padawan's essence. Past the lake, past town and to the docking bay. She had been here, but she was not here now. Where had she gone? Their flight back to Coruscant wasn't for an hour. He looked around the port and saw a skinny man who seemed to be in charge. He strode purposely up to the man.  
"Excuse me," he said. "I'm looking for a young woman who may have been here last night. Brown hair, brown eyes, about my height, about seventeen years old"  
"Lot's a girls like that through here," the man said. "Hard ta keep em all straight." Obi-Wan lifted his lightsaber from his belt.  
"She would have been carrying a weapon like this." The man stared at the lightsaber.  
"Oh yeah, I know who you talkin about. Came in here last night, real late. Seemed real eager to get off the planet"  
"Where did she go"  
"She an outlaw?" the man asked.  
"No," Obi-Wan said. "She's my wife." He didn't know why he said that, it just flowed out of him.  
"Well Mister," the man said. "Your wife seemed real anxious ta get away from you. Might not want ya to find her." Obi-Wan forced himself to be patient.  
"I have been trying to find her for several weeks now. There is a substantial reward for anyone who can help me to find her"  
"She's took a transport to Kirabdu left seven hours ago. Said she was on her way to Coruscant"  
"Thank you," Obi-Wan said turning away.  
"What about the reward?" the man squawked.  
"You don't care about the reward," he said waving his hand at the man.  
"I don't care about the reward," the man repeated. Obi-Wan looked at the chronometer on the wall. The flight to Coruscant was leaving in half an hour. If Naovi had left for Kirabdu seven hours ago she had most likley already arrived there and found another flight to Coruscant. Just to be sure he pulled out his comlink to contact Master Yoda.  
"Master Yoda," he said when the little man answered him. "Naovi has left Java Cruz"  
"On Coruscant your padawan is, Obi-Wan. Much turmoil I sense. Get back here quickly you must"  
"I will be there as soon as I can Master." He switched off the comlink and sat down to wiat for his flight. Yoda had sounded worried and that frightened Obi-Wan. Master Yoda never got worried. What had happened? As soon as he got back to Coruscant, he and Naovi were going to have a long discussion. Whether she wanted to or not.


	21. Chapter 21

Sava Duez  
Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him  
AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead  
Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation  
Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas 

krillball: I'm glad you liked Quest for Identity. I worked on that one for a long time. I started writing it just after I saw the Two Towers and finished it after I saw ROTK. You may have noticed that dialouge in the first part wastaken directly from FOTR, that's cause I had the DVD to go from, LOL after that I kind of had to go from memory. Anyway thanks for reading.

Chapter 20

The journey to Coruscant was only a few hours but it felt like years. Obi-Wan's thoughts were flying a mile a minute. What could have happened that would make Naovi run away from him? And the way she had run? Sneaking away like a thief in the night. He landed on Coruscant and went immediately to the Temple. He found Master Yoda and Master Windu were waiting for him. He did not pause as he hurried to Naovi's room. The masters had to rush to keep up with him.  
"Obi-Wan wait," Master Yoda ordered. Obi-Wan slowed his pace but did not stop.  
"Tell us what happened," Master Windu demanded.  
"I don't know," Obi-Wan said helplessly. "Everything was going fine, the Sava Duez was completed last night, and then this morning she was gone. She snuck off the planet while I was still asleep. From there you will have to fill me in"  
"Redsun arrived on the planet several hours ago. We sensed great distress from her the moment she landed but she would not speak to anyone. She went to her room and has not yet come out."  
"Most disturbing this is," Master Yoda said.  
"I must speak to Naovi," Obi-Wan said turning away. He hurried down the hall and took the quarters that he and Naovi shared whenever they were in the temple. He pushed open the doors to the living space and turned left to her room. At her door he hesitated. His padawan was on the other side and she was in distress. He could sense her turmoil. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
'Go away!' her voice shouted in his head.  
"Naovi we have to talk," he shouted through the door.  
"GO AWAY!" she screamed with her voice this time.  
"I can't do that," he said. "I need to know why you left Java Cruz without telling me." There was silence on the other side of the door.  
"Naovi, please talk to me. Why did you run away from me? What have I done that makes you unable to talk to me?" This time the door opened. She stared at him, her expression unreadable.  
"You fell in love with me," she said flatly. Obi-Wan felt all the air rush out of his lungs. How could Naovi have know that? He'd been so careful to bury his feelings for her.  
"I knew you were hiding something from me when we made love," she said. "It is my own fault really. I should not have probed into your mind if I wasn't prepared to deal with what I saw there"  
"Naovi..." he didn't know what to say to her. He had never wanted her to find out, let alone to find out this way. "I did not want you to find out like this, Naovi. But I cannot deny my feelings. I am in love with you." Naovi shook her head and pushed past him.  
"You don't love me," she said. "You are confused. You have misinterpreted the affection of a good friend and mentor as love. But what you feel is not real. It cannot be real. These feelings are forbidden..." He stood stock still as he listened to her ramble. Finally unable to hear more he grabbed her shoulders.  
"Naovi," he said sharply. "Listen to me. I love you. I love everything about you. Your strength, your courage, the way you walk, the way you smile. The way your eyes get so dark that a man could drown in them. I love you." She shook her head.  
"No," she said. "You cannot say this to me. You must not. If the council found out, you could be expelled from the order"  
"I don't care about that," he said. With a start he realized that he meant it. He didn't care about the council. All he cared about was the young woman in his arms.  
"Don't say that," she said. "I won't let you give up what you worked so hard for because of your delusions"  
"My delusions!" he cried in disbelief. "Naovi, I love you"  
"Love leads to attachment, attachment to jealousy, jealousy to anger, anger to the darkside. No, you cannot love me"  
"You are afraid I will turn to the darkside. That I will try to take you with me? Naovi, don't you know me better than that?"  
"I don't know anything anymore," she cried pulling away from him. Obi-Wan stared at her back as she moved to the window.  
"Perhaps it is not my feelings you are afraid of, but your own," he said. He saw her spine stiffen.  
"I do not know what you are talking about," she said softly, her back to him. Obi-Wan carefully moved closer, slowly as though approaching a wounded animal that would bolt if he approached too quickly.  
"You forget my dear that during the Sava Duez your heart was not closed to me. I saw what was inside your heart. I know that you feel the same things for me that I do for you"  
"NO!" she shouted bolting around. "No, that is not true"  
"You cannot hide from this Naovi. You have feelings for me. You are afraid of them and therefore you reacted in the only you knew how. You ran away"  
"You're wrong. I cannot be afraid of feelings that I do not have." Obi-Wan took her shoulders.  
"Naovi, do not push me away. Not now. Trust me. Let us go through this together"  
"There is nothing to go through," Naovi said pulling out of his grasp. "Please just leave me alone"  
"I will not do that," he said.  
"Please just go away," she begged him. He took her chin in his hand and turned her so that he was looking directly into her eyes.  
"Tell me you don't love me," he demanded. "Tell me you don't love me and I will leave you alone and never speak of this again." She looked at him with her eyes wet with unshed tears and her lip quivering. She swallowed hard.  
"I don't love you," she whispered. He felt as though his heart were being crushed as she said it. He searched her eyes desperate to find the lies in her words. She stared hard at him no trace of emotion in her face. He released her chin.  
"I don't believe you," he said. With that he turned and left the room.


	22. Chapter 22

Sava Duez  
Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him  
AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead  
Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation  
Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas 

Chapter 21  
Obi-Wan sat on the roof watching the city below him. Naovi had a point in what she was saying. Such thoughts were forbidden by the council. They could expel him. But as he weighed the life of a Jedi against a life with Naovi there was no doubt which vision tipped the scale. He knew that Naovi felt the same way, if only she could realize it as well. She was afraid of her feelings, and understandibly so. He gazed up at the sky. It was times likes these that he missed Qui-Gonn the most. His master had been so wise. Granted, he did tend to defy the council on a monthly basis, but only when he felt that his cause was worth fighting for. How he wished Qui-Gonn were here to advise him now. What would his old master tell him to do about Naovi?  
"What should I do?" he asked the night sky.  
"Looking for answers amonst the stars, are you?" a voice said behind him. Obi-Wan turned and saw Yoda hobbling toward him.  
"I can't seem to find answers anywhere else"  
"Hmmm," Yoda said. "Very clouded your padawan's mind is"  
"I love her," Obi-Wan said. "I know that Jedi are forbidden to love, but I cannot help what I feel"  
"Control what you feel, the council cannot. How you act on these feelings, another matter is"  
"I know that she feels the same way. I saw her heart when I made love to her"  
"Realize her feelings alone, your padawan must. Until that time, a mission the council has for you"  
"I don't think Naovi is up to going on a mission right now"  
"Go with you, young Redsun will not. Time apart, you and your padawan need." Obi-Wan knew that what Yoda was saying was probably true. He and Naovi had not really been apart since she became his padawan. And if Naovi was to figure out her feelings, she would do so better if he were not here adding additional pressure.  
"What is the mission?"  
"Overseeing trade agreements on the planet Naboo. At least a week you will be gone. Queen Amidala will expect you tomorrow. First thing tomorrow your shuttle leaves"  
"I will be ready"  
"May the force be with you, Obi-Wan."

The coordinates were set for Naboo and he had just made the jump to hyperspace. He would be there in about five hours. He sat back in his seat and tried to think about the mission. But he could not concentrate. His thoughts dwelled on Naovi. He had not spoken to her before he left. He had not even seen her. He'd gone to his room late the night before and gotten up early that morning. She'd just been in the next room but he'd never felt further away from her in his life. How he'd wanted to go to her, and hold her in his arms like he had on Java Cruz. He'd hardly slept the night before. His bed felt empty without her sleeping next to him. He glanced at the seat where she usually sat when they went on missions together. It wasn't right that she wasn't with him. He closed his eyes and let the memories of thier time on Java Cruz fill his mind. It had been so perfect, just the two of them. He remembered the couple they had passed on thier way to the restaurant, the night they had made love. The young man who had held so tightly to his woman's hand had looked at him for a moment, then down at his hand intertwined with Naovi's and they had shared a look of mutual understanding. They had understood that the women beside them were the only thing that mattered to them, that they would move planets and oceans just for the chance to see them smile. If he could, he would capture that moment and keep it in a bottle. He was suddenly ripped from his dreams by the sound of a warning light going off.  
"How can I be losing power?" he snapped out loud. He fiddled with some switches trying to fix whatever was wrong, but the ship seemed to have developed a mind of its own.  
"Where is Naovi when I need her?" He tried to reach out through the force and take control of the ship but as he touched the Force he felt an icy cold blast hit him in the face and suddenly everything went dark.

bum bum BUM!


	23. Chapter 23

Sava Duez Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him  
AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead  
Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation  
Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas 

Chapter 23

Naovi sat in her bedroom trying to concentrate on the task at hand. Three hours ago, Yoda had told her that she was to be going on her first solo mission in one week. She was excited that the council was finally allowing her to go on missions by herself. It was an important one two. She would be playing bodyguard for the princess of the planet Zyan Ilcor (AN:I totally made that up) for three weeks while the princess vacationed on Dantooine. Apparently the princess had been recieving death threats, and her father had wanted to cancel the vacation. But the princess had refused to be held prisoner in her home and so the king had asked the council to send a Jedi to protect the princess. Apparently, the king had also requested that the Jedi be female as the princess was a bit on the promiscuos side. She rubbed her eyes as she stared at the datapad in front of her. She was supposed to be reading up on her assignment but her mind kept straying to Obi-Wan. She didn't know what to do about him. He was in love with her and it seemed that he was not going to give up on her. She'd tried to push him away, she'd even told him she didn't love him, hoping that hearing her say it would make him leave her alone. But even that had not discouraged him. Finally, she gave up on the data pad,leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Obi-Wan's words pounded in her brain.  
'Perhaps it's not my feelings you're afraid of.' Was he right? Was she afraid of what she felt for him? "Do I love him?" she asked herself out loud. Did she love him? What did it even feel like to be in love? She thought back to what she had seen in Obi-Wan's heart. Calming her mind she tried to see his feelings without fear. She let out a little gasp as she remembered what it felt like. Warmth all over. Happiness just to be alive. Dizzyness as though she'd been spinning in circles very fast. Heart racing whenever they touched. Heat shooting straight to her belly whenever he smiled at her. She opened her eyes and leaned her head down on the desk. If that's what Obi-Wan felt for her then she'd been in love with him a lot longer than he had with her. Tears trickled down her face and she made no move to brush them away. She was in love with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan her master, Obi-Wan her friend. She sat up suddenly as she felt a stir in the force. She felt a presence in the room, but it did not seem like another person. She turned around and screamed as she saw him. He couldn't be here, it wasn't possible. Was it?  
"Forgive me for startling you," he said. He was speaking. She wasn't hallucinating. She was actually looking at the man. Though granted he did not look exactly of the flesh. His image was transparent with a bluish tinge to it. But he was the same man she'd seen in the temple not long ago at all. His robes were the same, as was the long brown hair, and piercing blue eyes.  
"Qui-Gonn Jinn?" she whispered scarcely able to believe it.  
"Yes it is me, Naovi," he said. Naovi blinked several times trying to see if she was asleep.  
"No I am not a dream," Qui-Gonn said with his familiar amused smile.  
"How can you be here?" she asked.  
"The Force is a mystery that even the wisest of Jedi have not completely figured out. I am not sure myself how I have managed to overcome death, but there it is"  
"So why do you come to me, instead of Obi-Wan. He misses you terribly"  
"I miss him as well. I look in on him from time to time. Master's prerogative," he smiled. "I look on you as well"  
"You do?" she asked him. She couldn't help but feel honored. "Watching you and Obi-Wan together when you were young always did my heart good. I supposed I grew attached to you just as he did"  
"He thinks he's in love with me," Naovi stated flatly no doubt in her mind that Qui-Gonn was already aware of this.  
"Why do you qualify it?" he asked. "Why can you not just say he's in love with you"  
"Because I know where it will lead and that is directly to the dark side"  
"Are you concerned that he will fall or that you will?" Naovi groaned. Why did the ghost of Qui-Gonn have to be so sensible?  
"Bantalian is still out there. He won't give me up"  
"You are afraid that he will use your feelings for Obi-Wan to get you to turn"  
"I will not turn," she said determinedly. "But he will do everything in his power to try and make me. He could hurt Obi-Wan." There it was. That was why she could not let Obi-Wan love her. That was what she was afraid of. "You know that you will have to face him again,"Qui-Gonn said. Naovi nodded.  
"I know," she said. "It's my destiny. Every Jedi has to go through some kind of challenge before they can become a Master. These challenges usually entail some kind of sacrifice"  
"And if that sacrifice is Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gonn asked her. "Could you make that sacrifice"  
"His life, no. His love, I don't know"  
"You will. When your mind is calm and at peace. Sleep now, let your mind clear itself"  
"Thank you, Qui-Gonn. Oh and I meant what I said. If you're gonna be popping in and out, you really ought to visit Obi-Wan. I wouldn't want him to be jealous"  
"I'll take that into consideration. Good bye for now, Naovi. May the force be with you." And with that he disappeared. Naovi crawled into bed and let her eyes drift shut, taking Qui-Gonn's word with her as she fell into dreams.


	24. Chapter 24

Sava Duez  
Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him  
AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead  
Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation  
Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas 

Chapter 24

All he was aware of was pain as he slowly came back to consciousness. He tried to lift his hands only to find that they were chained to a wall.  
"This is getting rather tiresome," he said to himself. He reached out in the force trying to get an idea of where he was only to slam against a cold wall. What was going on? Why couldn't he touch the force?  
"Ah, I see you are awake," a voice said behind him sending chills up his spine. He turned his head, and regretted it immediately as pain shot through his skull. But no matter, he did not need to see him to know who it was that held him prisoner.  
"Dal Bantalian," he hissed. He could hear the sith lord laugh as he came into his field of vision. He looked exactly as Obi-Wan remembered him. Tall, dark, pale skinned. Black eyes with no feeling behind them. This was the man who had stolen Naovi's innocense. The man who had tried to turn her to the dark side. He felt his hatred for the man surge through him like a sandstorm.  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said coldly, "My how you've grown." Summoning all his strength Obi-Wan managed to push himself to his feet.  
"What do you want, Bantalian?" he asked coldly.  
"Ah, always in such a hurry. But who am I to argue? I want Naovi and you are going to bring her to me"  
"Never!" Obi-Wan shouted. "You will never get anywhere near Naovi ever again." Bantalian laughed again.  
"Honestly Obi-Wan, do you really believe I ever left her? No indeed. I have always been in her mind. Watching her. Every moment of everyday I have done nothing else. I have been with her as you attempted to undo all that I have worked for for four years. I was there as she turned to you for knowledge and wisdom. I was there as the Imatari raped her, feeling her revulsion but unable to turn it to my advantage. No, she has learned to block me far too well. I can no longer control her mind, but the heart is another matter entirely." Obi-Wan shuddered as he realized that Bantalian must have been there when he and Naovi made love.  
"Oh yes, I was there," Bantalian said as though he had read Obi-Wan's thoughts. "Every touch, every kiss, every moan of pleasure. I saw it all. Enjoyed it didn't you Kenobi. I always did. It's such a shame you couldn't have had her when she was innocent"  
"SHUT UP!" Obi-Wan shouted. This only made Bantalian laugh harder.  
"Oh this is going to work out better than I planned. Naovi will be mine and you will be dead"  
"You will not use me to bring her here," obi-Wan shouted defiantly.  
"No, she will come to me of her own accord. And then she will be mine"  
"You are a hunted man, Bantalian. The council will sense it if you attempt to hurt me"  
"You see Kenobi, that is but one of the many advantages of the dark side. The Jedi Council has no sense of you right now. Your essence has been cut off. Only Naovi will be able to sense your distress"  
"She will know it is a trap," Obi-Wan said.  
"Her feelings for you will bring her here. Now enough talk. Let us begin." Obi-Wan gritted his teeth as he felt the blue force lightning hit him. Pain wracked his entire body but he could not give in to it. He could not allow himself to become the bait that would bring Naovi here. He would die before he would allow this sith lord to get anywhere near the woman he loved again.

Halfway across the galaxy Naovi awoke in a cold sweat. She clasped her hands to her chest. She'd felt him. Obi-Wan was in pain. She'd heard him scream inside her head. She leapt from her bed and rushed to his bedchamber. She threw the door open only to find the room deserted. That was when she remebered that Obi-Wan wasn't here. He'd been sent to Naboo on a mission. What was going on? She hurriedly threw on her robe and ran from her chamber. She hurried down to the communication center and grabbed the first com tech she could find.  
"I need to send a transmission to Queen Amidala on Naboo," she demanded. The com tech must have been startled by the sight of a Jedi rushing into the communication center in her nightgown, with her hair desheveled, and her feet bare, but he asked no questions and went about granting her request. Naovi paced anxiously until the tech told her that they had success. Naovi sat down in the chair that the tech vacated. After a moment a young woman in heavy make up wearing an ornate headress appeared on the screen.  
"Naovi Redsun," the woman said. "I am Queen Amidala"  
"Forgive this intrusion your majesty," Naovi said. "But it was an emergency"  
"What help can I be, Naovi," the queen said.  
"I just felt a disturbance in the force. It came from my master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I sensed he was in pain. Can you tell me if he is all right?" The queen looked worried.  
"I am afraid I have no information on Master Kenobi. He was supposed to arrive here the day before yesterday, but he has not. We have had no communications from him"  
"The day before yesterday?" Naovi cried.  
"Yes," the queen said. "We have contacted the Jedi Council and informed them of the situation. They have no information either." The council knew that Obi-Wan was missing and she hadn't been told. But why would they tell her? Everyone on the council must know by now of the strained situation between her and Obi-Wan.  
"Are you all right my dear," the queen was asking her now. Naovi focused her attention on the queen.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit worried about my master is all. I'm sure everything will be all right." Lying to a queen, Naovi? that annoying little voice in her head mocked her, 'Oh shut up,' she told it.  
"I'm sorry I cannot be of more help to you"  
"No, you've been a tremendous help. Thank you your majesty"  
"Good luck to you, Naovi"  
"Thank you your majesty." Naovi switched of the comm and stood up. She hurried from the communication center up to the council chambers. Not bothering to hold to the normal matters of etiquette she burst through the door without knocking. The council looked up at her, some startled, some annoyed.  
"Obi-Wan is in trouble," she stated. "You knew this and you deliberately kept it from me." The council exchanged looks between themselves.  
"I felt his pain. Wherever he is he's being tortured"  
"Naovi," Master Windu said calmly. "The situation is this. Two days ago Obi-Wan left for Naboo. We recieved a transmission from the queen that he had not arrived and so we attempted to locate him through the force. However, we could not"  
"What do you mean you could not"  
"We could not feel his presence. We fear that he may be dead."  
"No," Naovi said refusing to believe it. "He cannot be dead. I can still feel him. He's in terrible pain but he's still alive"  
"How is it possible that you can feel him, though none of us can?" another member of the council said.  
"Reeks of the dark side, this does?" Yoda said. "Only a sith lord could cloak the presence of a Jedi"  
"Even if he were cloaked, how is it possible that young Redsun can feel him"  
"It's Bantalian," Naovi said as the certainty of her statement filled her. "He has Obi-Wan. He's using him as bait. He wants me to feel Obi-Wan's pain"  
"If you are right Naovi," Master Windu said, "then you must not try to rescue Obi-Wan." Naovi felt a stab of anger but suppressed it.  
"I have to go," Naovi said firmly.  
"Naovi, if Bantalian is holding Obi-Wan hostage it is only so you will fall into his trap. He will try to turn you to the dark side"  
"I will not turn to the dark side," Naovi said, "but I am going to help Obi-Wan. I prefer to go with the blessing of the council, but I will go regarless of whether I have it or not!" Where had this sudden courageous defiance come from, she wondered. Perhaps Qui-Gonn had left of bit of his rebelliousness behind for her to find.  
"Naovi," Master Windu said slowly. "This is a dangerous time for you. It is no secret that you and Obi-Wan have feelings for each other. No doubt, Bantalian knows this as well. He will try to use your feelings for Obi-Wan to turn you to the dark side"  
"He will try," Naovi said. "But he will not succeed"  
"You don't know that. Your feelings for Obi-Wan could blind you"  
"It is my feelings for Obi-Wan that have kept me from turning," Naovi burst out. "I didn't understand that before, but I do now. I have to go. This is my test"  
"Go you must," Yoda said silencing everyone in the room including Naovi. "Confront Bantalian one last time you must. Your destiny it is. May the Force be with you"  
"Thank you Master Yoda," Naovi said turning from the council and hurrying back to her chamber. Once she was dressed, her lightsaber tucked securely in her belt she hurried to the docking bay. She found an available X-wing with an R7 droid and powered it up. The little droid beeped at her.  
"I can't give you coordinates R7 because I'm not sure where we're going yet." The droid beeped again.  
"When I know I'll tell you. Until then just hang on and enjoy the ride." Naovi closed her eyes and stretched out in the force. She reached out to her Master trying to get a sense of where he was. Pain stabbed her in the chest as she felt her mind connect to his. She placed her hands on the controls and let the Force guide her.  
"Hang on, Master," she whispered. "I'm coming."

I know that cliff hangers are evil but how else am i to keep you on the edge of your seat?


	25. Chapter 25

Sava Duez  
Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him  
AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead  
Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation  
Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas 

krillball6-Of Course she went even though she knows it's a trap. How can she not?  
Antoinette-I recently allowed my email address to be displayed so please email me the picture, I'm dying to see it.

Chapter 24

"There it is," Naovi said as the planet loomed before her. "Hoth. Twelve degrees below freezing during the day, thirty below at night." Chills went up her spine as she thought about it. R7 beeped at her questioningly.  
"No I'm positive that's where Obi-Wan is being held. And no I will not change my mind about this." She felt cold as she entered the planet's atmosphere. He was here. The man she feared more then anything in the world.  
"Don't let your fear control you," she whispered. "Calm, passive, let the force flow through you." She let the words she'd heard so many times repeat themselves over and over in her head as she flew the X-Wing around the planet all the while trying to determine Obi-Wan's exact location. The wind was very harsh and was making visibility difficult. R7 let out a squeal letting her know that he had picked up on something. She opened her eyes and saw a large gray mass in the distance.  
"A ship," she said. "Possibly Obi-Wan's. Hang on, I'm gonna go in for a closer look." With the ease of a professional pilot she brought the ship down. Obi-Wan always let her fly whenever they were on missions. She'd learned to fly almost before she learned to walk. That's how it was on her home planet. Funny, she couldn't remember the name of her home planet, she even had difficulty remembering her parents faces, but never was there a time when she couldn't remember knowing how to fly a ship. She felt Obi-Wan's presence near the ship but she knew he wasn't there. She brought the xwing to a stopped and pushed the hangar open. The icy wind cut right through her robes and chilled her to the bone. She ignored it and fought her way through the wind to the ship. It was damaged badly, as though the entire front engine had been yanked out. No way this ship could fly. Obi-Wan had been here, of that she was sure. She stretched out and tried to lock onto his presence. He was close. She raised a hand to shield her eyes from the snow and saw a large cave about twenty yards away. Obi-Wan was in there. She knew it. She turned to the droid that was trundling his way toward her.  
"R7," she said. "Get on board and do an analysis of all the systems. I want to know if there's any power left in the batteries." The little droid beeped an affirmative and trundled away. Naovi sucked in a deep breath and started the long walk to the caves.

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and tried not to scream as another blast of blue force lightning hit him. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He felt as though his insides were on fire. Suddenly it stopped. Obi-Wan lifted his head wearily from the ground. Bantalian was looking away from him into the distance.  
"She is here," he said in delight. "She has come." With a swirl of his black cape he was gone.  
"No," Obi-Wan whispered. "Oh no. Naovi, go back. Get away from here." He was unconscious before the words were out of his mouth.

Her chest ached as she wove her way through the jagged rocks. Obi-Wan was in pain. It was so overwhelming.  
"Don't give in," she whispered to herself. "You must not give in." She kept walking using her connection to Obi-Wan to guide her way. The cave was dark and she had to feel her way. She was close.  
'No,' she suddenly heard Obi-Wan's voice in her head. 'Naovi, go back. Get away from here.' The last words ran off as though his thoughts had been cut off.  
"Hang on Master," she said.  
'Is there any point in saving him?' another voice popped into her head. She cringed at the voice she knew all too well.  
'This is between us Bantalian. Let Obi-Wan go,' she sent back.  
'Sacrificing yourself for him,' he scoffed. 'A very noble thing to do. Obi-Wan has taught you well'  
'I will not turn,' she sent back harshly. 'You'll have to kill me'  
'Oh come now my dear, must it come to that? There are so many more easy ways.' Quick and easy, she thought, the path to the darkside.  
'What can the Jedi offer you, my dear. Nothing but a life of serving others, never having anything you want, never being appreciated for what you do, never being loved. This is not what you want. You have never wanted it." Naovi felt her throat close as images filled her mind. Images of the past. She saw a little girl standing in front of the Jedi Temple, her eyes wide and fearful.  
"I don't like this place," she whimpered to the tall woman standing beside her.  
"Now, now Naovi, you mustn't be emotional," her father said to her. "It is a great honor for you to be here. To learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi. A guardian of the galaxy"  
"Don't leave me," she begged.  
"Hush," her father said harshly. "Do not act like a child. You dishonor the Redsun name with your antics. Now you will stay here and you will learn all there is to know. You will bring honor to us." Her mother bent down and kissed her cheek.  
"Learn all there is to know, my daughter," she said. Then letting go of her hands her parents turned away and got into their speeder. Naovi felt tears running from her eyes as she watched the child that used to be her running after the speeder crying and begging them not to leave her.  
'It was never what you wanted. They didn't even aske what you wanted, they simply made the choice and left you'  
'It wasn't what I wanted then, but I changed'  
'You think the Jedi will let you be together? Master and Padawan. You've given them so much already, do you really want to give up the man you love?' She felt herself be swept away though this time she was not merely an observer. She was no longer in an icy frozen cave. She could feel the warm sun on her bare arms and she was standing on a balcony staring out at a lake. She knew that lake. She was back on Java Cruz, only not at a room at an inn. She was in a house. Her house. She took a step inside and stared around. It was beautiful. Cream colored sofas and a deep brown wood tables with bright flowers on them. A fire crackled in the fireplace. A cool breeze blew in from the window ruffling the curtains.  
"My love, it's getting chilly out," he said behind her. Her heart leapt in her chest as she saw him come from another room and hurry to close the windows. He looked different. His hair was shorter, and he was clean shaven. Instead of Jedi robes he wore a dark green tunic and gray trousers. And on his left hand there was a ring. A plain gold band. With a start she looked down at her left hand and saw a matching band. "We're married," Naovi thought to herself in wonderment. Glancing at the mantle above the fireplace she saw a portrait. She was standing next to Obi-Wan and she wore a long white dress. Both persons in the portrait looked so happy. Suddenly she could remember the wedding as though it had happened yesterday. She'd been so happy and so in love. And he had looked at her with so much love in his eyes.  
"My darling you are trembling," he said to her coming over and wrapping her in his arms. She felt so loved and so safe there.  
"You mustn't get chilled," he said. "You or the little one." Little one! her thoughts jumped as Obi-Wan's hands ran down her arms to touch her swollen belly.  
'I'm pregnant,' she thought touching her abdomen, feeling the life inside her.  
"Daddy," a sleepy voice said from behind them. Obi-Wan released her and turned toward the voice. Tears threated to choke her as she stared at the child. He was so beautiful. Unruly gold hair covered his head, and he giggled as Obi-Wan swept him into his arms. He turned and stared at her and Naovi gasped as her own dark eyes looked back at her.  
'He's mine,' she thought. 'This is my son. Mine and Obi-Wan's.' Tears fell from her eyes as she watched her husband and her son.  
'You can have all of this. The man, the home, the children. It can be yours'  
'But at what cost?' she asked herself. This world was a dream. A wonderful dream but it wasn't real.  
'It could be real.' She felt her heart ache as she placed her hands over her belly. It could all be hers if she simply gave in. If she wasn't a Jedi.  
"No," she said out loud. "I'll never join you. I am a Jedi." The images disappeared and she was back in the cave. Feeling as though she'd suddenly been released for a trap she hurried forward. She saw a bit of light ahead of her and hurried toward it. She squinted against the light. When her eyes had adjusted she scanned the cave and found her master. "Obi-Wan," she gasped hurrying toward his side. He was badly injured. Blood gushed from a cut on his forehead, and his left arm appeared to be broken. But that was not the worst of it. He was covered with burns that could only have come from Force lightning and he was absolutuely freezing.  
"Obi-Wan, wake up," she said running her fingers down his face.  
"Well, well, well," his voice said behind her. Her shoulders tensed as she rose and turned to face her old master.  
"We meet again my young apprentice. You are as lovely as ever"  
"Indeed," Naovi said. "And the mere sight of you makes me ill"  
"Now now. Let us be civil"  
"Let's not," Naovi said igniting her lightsaber.  
"You try my patience my young padawan. Do you really think you can defeat me"  
"I'm not your padawan anymore," she said harshly.  
"I could hurt you, Redsun. I could hurt you very badly"  
"There is nothing you can do to me that you have not already done. Let's finish this once and for all"  
"You don't have to die. I will give you one last chance. Join me"  
"Go to hell." She fell backwards as the lightning bore down on her. She caught most of it on her lightsaber but she was still going to have a nasty burn on her forearm. She dug her feet into the ground as he shot his force lightning at her. Finally it stopped, but it started again and she struggled agasint the pressure. Her arms were burning from the exertion. She fell backwards onto the ground but she held her lightsaber in front of her. She sighed with releif as the attack abated.  
"Seems appropriate somehow," Bantalian said pulling his lightsaber from his belt. Naovi got to her feet. Last time she had fought him she'd barely escaped with her life.  
'That's not who you are anymore,' she reminded herself. She watched as the bright red blade popped out with a hiss. He lunged at her and she blocked him. He drove her backwards she attacked back.  
'No anger,' she thought. He knocked her lightsaber out of her hand and she rolled away to seize it before he could. She ducked out of the way as he slashed his blade toward her throat. He lifted his blade high to strike and she raised her arms to block him. Suddenly a blast of lightning hit her in the chest. She flew through the air and landed hard on the rock. She did a quick inventory of her injuries, and found none of them fatal. As Batalian approached her she realized her lightsaber was missing. She spotted it several feet away. She started to crawl toward it but stopped as Bantalian sent a kick to her ribs the knocking the wind out of her. He kicked her shoulder so that she rolled over onto her back.  
"You could have joined me," he said. "Instead you chose death. Goodbye young Redsun." As he raised his saber to strike her her lightsaber flew into her hand and she stabbed upward running him through his chest. Bantalian's eyes widened in shock and his arms dropped lifelessly to his sides. Naovi let out a gasp of relief as her former master's body crumpled. She rolled over and got to her feet. She drug herself over to Obi-Wan's unconscious form. Summoning a strength she did not know she possesed she lifted his body and half dragged, half carried him from the caves. It felt like forever until they reached the ship.  
"R7," she shouted. She heard a beep.  
"What's the status of the ship." The little droid went into a series of beeps and trills. The ship couldn't fly, as she'd suspected but all other systems were working just fine.  
"Get the heaters going, full blast," she ordered as she laid Obi-Wan down on a cot. She would have to send the Council a message to come get them, but she needed to take care of Obi-Wan first. She stripped him of his wet clothes and wrapped him in every blanket she could find. She applied a bandage to the cut on his forehead and splinted his broken arm. Then she rubbed a salve on his numerous burns. Once the heaters kicked in and she had tended to his injuries she summoned the droid again.  
"I need to send a transmission to Coruscant." There was another series of beeps and trills and finally she saw a holo of Master Yoda.  
"Felt the death of Bantalian we did," the Master told her.  
"Yes, master," she said. "Bantalian is dead. Obi-Wan is badly injured. Unfortunately the flying circuits of his ship have been damaged. My X-Wing is far to small to carry both of us. I won't leave him. I cannot"  
"Send someone to retrieve you we will"  
"Thank you master. We are on the fourth planet of the Hoth system"  
"Be there in five hours, we should," Yoda said. "To the best of your abilities, tend to obi-Wan until then"  
"Yes Master," she said. The comm switched off and she sat back in her chair. Five hours was a long time, but she would have to do the best she could. She stood up and went back to Obi-Wan. He slept peacefully, cocooned in his blankets. She gently ran her hands over his face. How could she not love this man? There was no law that could prevent her from feeling what she felt. But what she did with these feelings was another matter entirely. She trembled as she remember the image that Bantalian had put into her head. She had wanted it so much. But to give into her desires would have cost her dearly. Qui-Gonn had asked her if she would be able to sacrifice Obi-Wan. If this wasn't the sacrifice she was supposed to make, to become a full Jedi then she didn't want to know what was. For giving up the man she loved had been the most painful thing she'd ever had to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------NOT THE END--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	26. Chapter 26

Sava Duez  
Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him  
AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead  
Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation  
Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas 

Chapter 25

The first thing Obi-Wan was aware of was cold. He tried to lift his arm but found that it was splinted. Curious. There was a tingling session in his arms and legs and back and he appeared to be covered with several blankets. He suddenly remembered...Bantalian...Naovi...He tried to sit up but found that his body was not cooperating. It also seemed he was naked.  
"Don't try to get up," a voice said.  
"Naovi," he gasped. Her face suddenly appeared above him. Her hair was tousled and there was a large bruise on her forehead. Like him, her tunic and trousers were missing and her robe was wrapped around her.  
"Welcome back," she said softly her fingers warm against his brow.  
"Naovi," he whispered again.  
"I'm here Obi-Wan," she said. She was here, she was alive. Did that mean?  
"Bantalian"  
"Gone," she said calmly.  
"Gone as in..."  
"As in he won't be hurting either of us ever again. I'm free of him, forever"  
"Are you all right?" Her face was free of all emotion. She seemed so calm but he sensed that she was still trying to come to terms with what had happened.  
"I had no choice," she said her voice distant. "He would have killed me. I know that, but still..."  
"You feel guilty about killing him?"  
"I wonder if there was any other way," she said. "Someway to spare his life."  
"It is good that you feel this way. If you felt nothing when you took his life..."  
"I know," she said. "Feeling remorse keeps me on the path to the light side of the force. Now enough teaching, you need to rest."  
"Where are we?" he asked.  
"On your ship."  
"Are we on our way to Coruscant?"  
"No," she said. "The flying circuits were destroyed. I sent a message to Coruscant they're sending someone to retrieve us. They'll be here in a few hours. Until then we're on our own."  
"He did something. I tried to use the force but I couldn't feel it."  
"He put up a blockade," Naovi told him. "The council had no idea where you were. When the queen of Naboo told the council you had not arrived they tried to reach you through the force. It was as though you didn't exist to them. But I could feel you.I could feel him torturing you. He wanted me to feel your pain."  
"You knew it was a trap and you came anyway?" She looked away.  
"I had to," she said. "I knew I would have to face him sooner or later. It was my destiny."  
"You did not have to face him now. You could have waited until you were more prepared." Her fingers tensed around his hand. He saw a tear run down her face and she turned and looked at him.  
"If you had died and I did nothing to prevent it it would have destroyed me." His heart skipped a beat as he felt the emotions flow though her.  
"I love you, Obi-Wan," she whispered. He raised the hand that wasn't injured and cupped her face.  
"Tell me again," he requested. She leaned down very close to him and kissed him tenderly.  
"I love you," she said. "I think I always have. Since that first moment on the roof." She loved him. He had known that she did but hearing her say it, saying that she had loved him since she was four years old, Obi-Wan felt that his heart would burst with happiness. He reached up to her and pulled her down to kiss her. Her lips felt so warm and so soft. Here on this frozen hell, he felt like he was in heaven. She leaned against his shoulder.  
"Why couldn't you tell me?" he asked stroking her hair. She sat up and wiped her eyes.  
"I was afraid. I was so afraid if I let myself love you that it would lead me down a path I didn't want to go down. And I was afraid that it would put you in danger. And then you were put in danger and I knew that I couldn't let anything happen to you."  
"I love you Naovi," he said. "I was so afraid he would hurt you."  
"You were being hit by force lightning and you were worried about me?" she asked. She leaned down and kissed him again. He shivered.  
"It's so cold," he said trembling. She tucked the blankets around him tighter and tried to rub some warth into his hands.  
"The heaters are on full power," she said.  
"I just can't get warm. When can we expect rescue?"  
"Not for a few more hours." She looked thoughtful for a moment. He saw her brow raise just slightly.  
"There may a way to warm both of us," she said.  
"Oh, what is that?"  
"Think about it," she said. He looked hard at her trying to sense her thoughts.  
"It is a good idea," he said. "However, I'm afraid the cold has killed my ability to perform." Naovi smiled wickedly at him.  
"Let's see if I can bring it back to life." She sat up and slid her robe from her shoulders. Her body was glorious.  
"I'm afraid it is going to take more than the sight of your naked body for me to rise to the occasion." She smiled and leaned over him, kissing him firmly on the lips.  
"I have not even started," she whispered in his ear. He started to feel a bit of warmth as she kissed his neck and ran her hands under the blankets.  
"Oh," he moaned as her fingers closed around his limp member. Even as she kissed his chest her fingers slid up and down his member. He felt the blood rush to his member as she stroked him. Naovi kissed her way down his chest leaving a trail of fire in her wake. Obi-Wan's head came off the cot as her lips closed around him. Her mouth was hot a moist.  
"Oh Force, Naovi!" he yelled his fingers fisting in her hair as she ran her tongue along his length. He was throbbing and he was going to climax soon. He did not want to climax in her mouth.  
"Inside you," he gasped. "I need to be inside you." She lifted her head and shifted so that she straddled him. She placed her hands on either side of his head and slid down until he was completely sheathed in her hot wetness. She arched her back and threw back her head as she moved over him.  
"Obi-Wan!" she screamed as she rode him harder and harder. His wrapped his good arm around her neck and brought her down muffling his own screams against her mouth. He groaned as he shot his load into her hot channel. He felt Naovi's muscles spasm around him and she collapsed on top of him careful to keep her weight off of him.  
"A little warmer now Obi-Wan?" she asked him through pants.  
"Absolutely," he said. "Get under the blankets before you freeze." She shifted so that she was next to him and pulled the blankets over both of them. With her body next to him and her head against his shoulder he felt warmer than he had since crashing on this infernal planet. With her in his arms it was easy to forget the outside world.  
"They will be here soon," she said quietly stroking his chest hair.  
"Yes," he said quietly.  
"I had Artoo send up a homing beacon so they can find us easier."  
"That's good," he said. She leaned up so she could look at him.  
"What are we going to do? The council will not allow us to be together."  
"We could leave the order. Leave Coruscant. Go somewhere just the two of us." Naovi was very quiet for a long time.  
"He showed me what it could be like," she said a long silence.  
"Bantalian?"  
"He showed me what it could be like if we weren't Jedi. He put me into that world, let me feel it. I was on Java Cruz. I saw the lake from the balcony of our house. We were married. There was a wedding picture. I looked at it and could remember our wedding. And there was..." she choked a little and he felt her hot tears on his chest.  
"What?" he asked gently.  
"There was a little boy. Our little boy."  
"We had a son?"  
"He was so beautiful. He looked like you only his eyes were dark."  
"He had your eyes," Obi-Wan murmured.  
"There's more. I was pregnant"  
"Pregnant?"  
"I could feel the child inside me. I think it was a girl."  
"A son and a daughter," Obi-Wan murmured.  
"It was so wonderful. There was so much love. There was a sense of peace. I wanted it so much. I wanted you, the house, the life, the children. All I had to do was turn away from the light."  
"But you chose the light."  
"It was my sacrifice. The sacrifice that every Jedi must make. To turn away from the easy path and choose the life of a Jedi"  
"You were willing to give me up, to be a Jedi?" he questioned.  
"I had to. I love you Obi-Wan and I always will. But to stay true to the path I had to let you go."  
"You are far wiser than I am my padawan, my love. No matter what the council says, I will love you till the day I die. I want you to remember that." She leaned down and kissed him.  
"Give me something to remember," she begged. He ran his fingers through her hair, marking the feel of each strand on his memory. They made love slowly and tenderly savoring each moment, knowing that this could be the last time they would ever be together.

Don't panic, we're not done yet


	27. Chapter 27

Sava Duez  
Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him  
AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead  
Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation  
Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas 

Chapter 26

Obi-Wan was immediately taken to the med wing upon their arrival on Coruscant. Naovi, after being allowed a bath and fresh clothes, was brought before the council. She gave them her account of the events that had happened on Hoth. She told them of Bantalian's manipulation of her mind, the image of what her life could be like if she gave up being a Jedi, if she turned to the dark side. She then proceeded to tell them of the battle and her triumph over her former master.  
"After that, I got Obi-Wan to the ship and tended his wounds to the best of my ability." She left out the part about keeping Obi-Wan warm by having sex with him.  
"So it would seem that though your feelings for Obi-Wan clouded your mind for a moment, you were able to see past them and make the right choice," Master Windu mused.  
"It was the only choice I could make," Naovi said sadly.  
"Feelings, you still have for your master," Master Yoda said.  
"I cannot help what I feel. No matter what path I have chosen it will not change the fact that I am in love with Obi-Wan. However, I will yield to the council's ruling on the situation." Yoda and Windu exchanged a look.  
"Very well Naovi," Master Windu said. "You may return to your quarters while the council dicusses the situation." Naovi bowed and left the council room. She went to her room and sat on the floor. Her mind was spinning a mile a minute. What would the council decide? Would they make her a master? She was only seventeen. Would they allow her and Obi-Wan to see each other? If they did not she did not think she could bear it. She supposed they could see each other secretly. Obi-Wan was not as prone to go against the council but in this case she had the feeling he would make an exception. But could she ask him to do that? Considering, she had been so reluctant to even enter such a relationship, it seemed somewhat unfair. She could not think of this now, if she did she would go crazy. She sat up straight and rested her hands on her knees. She needed to meditate to get herself calm and relaxed. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift to a higher state of being. She calmed her mind and let the force flow through her. She did not know how much time had gone by when the door signal rang. She stood up and went to the door. She opened the door and looked around in confusion as she saw no one standing there. A sharp poke to her shins had her looking down.  
"Oh, Master Yoda," she said a bit embarrassed.  
"Young Redsun," Yoda said slightly less than amused. "May I enter?"  
"Of course," she said standing aside and allowing the short Jedi master enter. The Master walked slowy into the room and Naovi followed.  
"Come to bring the council's decision, I have." Naovi felt her heart drop into her knees. She squatted down so that she was on the same level as Yoda.  
"What is the council's decision, Master?" she said trying to keep her voice steady and failing miserably.  
"Decided we have to grant the title of Master on you." Naovi felt a rush of pride shoot through her.  
"Thank you Master. I am honored."  
"The youngest ever, to be granted that title you are, young Redsun. However, earned it we feel you have."  
"Thank you Master," she said. She dreaded asking her next question but knew that she had to.  
"What has the council decided about myself and Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan was going crazy. He'd been trapped in the med-wing since they got back to Coruscant. He had not seen Naovi in hours. He hated waited. What was the council going to do? He didn't know what he would do if the council forbade them to be together. He scarcely dare to believe it when Naovi had told him that she loved him. He could not lose her now. He didn't care what it took. If they had to conduct a secret affair under the council's nose he would do it, but he would not let them take her from him. He jumped to his feet as the door opened and she entered. He could not tell from her expression whether or not she had good news.  
"What has happened?" he demanded.  
"Hello, it's nice to see you too," she said with a smirk.  
"Naovi," he said warningly.  
"The council have granted me the title of Master," she said. He was surprised. She had certainly earned it but he was surprised. The council did not tend to grant the title to one so young. Of course, Naovi had gone through more than anyone had at her age.  
"That's wonderful," he said. "Congratulations."  
"Thank you, Master."  
"I mean it. I'm very proud of you, Naovi. You have learned so much in such a short time. Being your master has been a privilege and an honor. I know you will do well." She smiled. He truly meant what he said. Even before his feelings for her had escalated into something more he had felt the pride of a master with a very gifted student.  
"That means so much to me, Obi-Wan."  
"What does the council say about us?" he said slowly. She looked at the floor.  
"They have gone over both of our accounts of what happened on Java Cruz and on Hoth. The fears they initially had, which mirrored my own, was that my feelings for you would cloud my judgement and lead me down the dark path. However, after facing the temptation and coming out on the other side, they believe that our love for each other may be a good thing." Obi-Wan felt a huge weight lift from his stomach.  
"They will let us be together?" he said moving to take her in his arms.  
"Not so fast," she said holding up her hand. "They have some stipulations." Obi-Wan sighed. He knew this would not be so easy.  
"What stipulations?" Naovi stepped away and looked at her feet.  
"Well," she said. "it is strictly forbidden for a Padawan and a Master to have such a relationship and the council is unwilling to bend on that rule."  
"But as you are now a Master and no longer my Padawan the rule does not really apply to us."  
"A point which I made very clear to Master Yoda and for which I recieved a sharp jab in the knee by his walking stick. Master Yoda then informed me that the council is aware that I am no longer a Padawan as they were the ones who made me a Master in the first place. He then informed me that due to the fact that you and I were having relations when I was still your padawan..."  
"As part of the Sava Duez!" he protested.  
"They know of our antics on Hoth."  
"How do they know about that?"  
"Apparently we were broadcasting," Naovi said her face turning red. "The point is that the council cannot simply turn a blind eye like they do when Jedi visit pleasure houses. For a master and his former padawan to have a relationship they must show the council that it is not a mere dalliance. That we really are in love and not just victims of lust. They require a more formal show of our commitment to each other."  
"Naovi," Obi-Wan said rubbing his temples, "I am not sure I understand you."  
"I know," she said rubbing her hands on her trousers. "I'm fumbling around and not explaining myself very well. The point I'm trying to make is...Obi-Wan will you marry me?" Obi-Wan's eyes widened.  
"The council wants us to marry?" She nodded.  
"A formal ceremony that is legally binding. To show the council that we are serious about each other. I'm afraid they're quite unmovable on this subect. Of course I completely understand if you did not want to." Obi-Wan stepped toward her and took her hands in his.  
"Naovi, look at me." She raised her head and met his eyes.  
"Nothing would make me happier than to be your husband." Naovi smiled.  
"Oh Force," she said her face turning red again. "I love you Obi-Wan."  
"And I love you, Naovi." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her long and hard. He would have gone further but she pulled away.  
"I'm afraid the council has one more condition. One that I'm sure you're going to hate." Obi-Wan thought about it a moment and cringed.  
"They don't want us having sex until we're married, right?"  
"Yeah," she said. "Also, they want us to wait to get married until I turn eighteen." Obi-Wan did a quick calculation in his head.  
"That's not for a month!" he shouted. "They want us to abstain for a month?" Naovi gave him a look.  
"Well, if I'm not worth waiting a month for..." she said turning to leave. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her close.  
"No, no, no," he said feeling guilty. For heavens sake he was a Jedi not some lustful teenager, patience was supposed to be a virtue. "You are most definitely worth waiting for," he said kissing the top of her head. She snuggled close and buried her face in his chest.  
"A month will go by in no time. We'll both be busy. I'm leaving in a few days to go play bodyguard to a spoiled princess, and I'm sure the council will have something for you to do"  
"I'm sure," he said.  
"And if you get lonely at night you could always find a pleasure worker to keep you company," she said with a chuckle.  
"I will not need to seek the service of any pleasure workers because I will need only the memory of your face to keep me company. You are right. Waiting a month will be completely worth it if it means I get to have you for the rest of my life."  
"I love you," she said.  
"I love you too," he said.

We're almost there, just hang on tight


	28. Chapter 28

Sava Duez  
Obi-wan must teach an abused padawan to trust him  
AU: Pre clone war Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, there is no Anakin, and Qui-Gon is dead  
Rating: R for sexual content and mention of child molestation  
Disclaimer: Naovi Redsun and Dal Bantalian are my creations. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas 

Chapter 27

Naovi had been right. The month before the wedding went by in a flash. While Naovi had been away on her first mission he had been busy at the temple. His new padawan, a human boy named Rian Han, had been taking up most of his time. Rian was very headstrong and keeping up with him was becoming a big challenge. Naovi had returned from her mission exhausted and not in the best of moods. Apparently, guarding Princess Talia had been quite a trying task.  
'The girl is a spoiled brat who is used to everyone around her catering to her every whim. I had to drag her out of some of the roughest clubs on the planet and all I get is grief for my efforts.' Obi-Wan shook his head as he remembered his fiance's description of her mission. It had taken several hours of meditation for her to calm down. But that was all behind them now and the future looked bright. They stood together in the Jedi Temple facing each other. All of the Jedi were present to witness the marriage of two masters. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he stared at the woman who was about to become his wife. Like him she was dressed in Jedi robes but instead of her usual braid she had chosen to wear her hair loose. Her eyes smiled back at him. The same eyes that had melted his heart twelve years ago on the roof of the temple. The same eyes that lit up with happiness whenever he had returned from a mission with Qui-Gonn and dropped by to visit her,that seemed so lost during the four years she was with Bantalian, that had looked at him with fear and doubt when he asked her if she would continue her training but flashed with hope when she said she would. Those eyes that he had fallen in love with. She amazed him. She had come so far from where she had been that day Bantalian was discovered to be a Sith. She had come to him as a broken battered soul and now stood before him a strong confident woman. He reached out to her in the force and felt their minds touch.  
'I love you,' he sent her.  
'I love you,' she sent back.  
"Are we ready to begin?" Master Windu asked. Both of them nodded. Master Windu raised his voice so that he could be heard by all.  
"Fellow Jedi. Masters, Padawans, and younglings. Never before has such an event taken place within this temple. We are gathered here today to witness the union of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Master Naovi Redsun. For thousands of years the Jedi have been guardians of the galaxy adhering to a strict code. A Jedi does not know fear, a Jedi does not know anger, a Jedi does not know love. But times they must and do change. It is with love that we learn compassion and with compassion we learn justice and truth. And it is with love that we learn to follow the path of light. This was never so clear to me as it is right now as I see the love between these two people. Obi-Wan and Naovi, if you will join hands." Obi-Wan reached out and took Naovi's hand in his. He was surprised to find it trembling.  
'Trembling with joy,' she sent him. He smiled at her. Master Windu raised his hands and a long cord was wound around their wrists.  
"Obi-Wan and Naovi, you have come here this day to be joined in the union of marraige. Do you come this day of your own free will"  
"I do," they said together.  
"You come with the understanding that you enter a legally binding union that once complete cannot be undone"  
"I do"  
"Then let us proceed. Obi-Wan, do you take this woman to be your wife to love and honor from this day forward"  
"I do," Obi-Wan said firmly squeezing Naovi's hand. "Naovi, do you take this man to be your husband to love and honor from this day forward"  
"I do," she said. Her voice was strong but he could sense her emotions were building up. 'Just hang on a little longer,' he sent to her. He saw her jaw set firmly and her back straighten. That's it my love.  
"Obi-Wan and Naovi, it is my great joy to pronounce to husband and wife. May the Force smile on you union." The temple exploded with thunderous applause. Obi-Wan felt his own happiness as well as Naovi's washing over him. They were married. They were together and nothing would ever break them apart. Arm in arm they strode down the temple aisle under the arc of lightabers that the other Jedi had raised.

"We did it," Naovi said collapsing on the sofa. "We're married. I still can't believe it. I was holding my breath waiting for some disaster to strike." He sat down beside her and pulled her head into his lap.  
"No disaster," he said. "everything went fine. I guess you're stuck with me now." She ginned up at her and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I would want it any other way," she said. He leaned down and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. The kiss grew and before they knew it they were both naked and panting on the sofa wrapped in each others arms. Obi-Wan gently pushed a lock of her hair off her neck and kissed the spot just below her ear. Force, it felt good to touch her again. To be with her, to feel her skin under his hands, and hear her moan in pleasure. But this time had been different. There had been no guilt or shame because they both knew it was wrong. This time there was no need to hide, and it wasn't wrong.  
"It's different," he heard her say. "I wasn't sure, but now"  
"What do you mean?" he asked her, shifting so that she was laying against his side.  
"Sometimes it's hard to believe he's really gone. I don't know why, I saw him die, but still I keep expecting to hear his voice in my head. Like the second I let my guard down he strike." He stroked her cheek.  
"He's gone Naovi," he told her firmly. "He's out of your life forever. He cannot hurt you anymore. You need to move on. You owe it to yourself and anyone who loves you to move on. In this case, me." She smiled a little.  
"I know," she said. "I'm being silly. I guess it's just gonna take a little time"  
"Time is something we have, love. But right now I think we should adjourn to the bedroom, as lying on this couch is making my back rather stiff." Naovi giggled and rolled off the couch. He swept her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. FOr the rest of the night the only sound coming from the chamber was that of husband and wife pleasuring each other.

Several years later...  
Whoever said that this was the most beautiful thing a woman could experience was out of their mind. Naovi had never been in this much pain in her life. "Breathe, Naovi," Rina said next to her. She tried to do as her former padawan said but it hurt so badly. Rina took a damp clothed and wiped the sweat from Naovi's brow. She'd been in labor for almost seven hours now, the first contraction coming early that morning. She tried to focus on the Force and use it to drive away some of the pain, but she was so tired.  
"Oh where is Obi-Wan?" she wailed. Obi-Wan was responsible for her being in this position he should be here so she could yell at him.  
"He's on his way, I promise. He got stuck at the temple"  
"He should be here," she said. She squeezed Rina's hand as another contraction sent a wave of pain through her.  
"Very soon now," the medical droid said. The door slid open with a hiss and a frazzled looking Obi-Wan rushed into the room.  
"I am so sorry I couldn't get here before now. The meetings with the Ambassador of Qama Su took forever"  
"Why didn't you tell him your wife was in labor?" Rina asked him.  
"I did," Obi-Wan said running a frustrated hand through his hair. "But apparently the qamasuian value etiquette more than childbirth. How is she"  
"Ten centimeters," Rina said. "The droids thinks it will be anytime now. I'll leave you two alone." Obi-Wan sat at her side and took her hand.  
"My love," he said. "I hate seeing you in so much pain. I wish I could do this for you"  
"Darn you, Obi-Wan. I was all set to curse at you and spit at you and tell you that you're never touching me again. But I can't do that when you look at me that way"  
"I love you, Naovi." he said. "I love you too." A ripple in the force told her that it was time.  
"All right," the droid said. "On the next contraction you need to push"  
"Hold me," she begged Obi-Wan.  
"You need not even ask," he said. He wrapped one arm around her and took her hand.  
"PUSH!" the droid ordered. Naovi bore down with all her might and pushed the tiny life that had been inside her for the last nine months, out into the world.  
"Keep pushing, Naovi," Obi-Wan said. "You can do it." Tears streamed down her face as she heard the sound of a baby wailing.  
"It's a boy," the droid said holding the small crying infant. "Daryn," Obi-Wan said to her. Naovi squeezed his hand. It placed the small child in Obi-Wan's arms. Obi-Wan stared down in wonder at their son.  
"Force, he's so beautiful Naovi." Naovi tried to smile but her work wasn't done yet.  
"The other is coming," the droid said. "Bear down again. Push." With all the strength she had left Naovi bore down and pushed.  
"The head is out," the droid said. "One more big push"  
"Come on Naovi," Obi-Wan said. "Daryn's wants to meet his brother or sister." Naovi pushed with everything she had and once again felt tears in her eyes as the sound of wailing filled the room once again.  
"A girl," the droid said.  
"Lianne," she whispered. The droid cleaned the girl off and brought her over placing her in Naovi's arms. Naovi gazed down at her daughter then looked at her son in Obi-Wan's arms.  
"They're perfect," she said.  
"You did it Naovi," Obi-Wan said.  
"We did it," she corrected him. Everything she was was because of him. Without his love she would never have been able to put her past behind her and move onto the future. As she looked into the eyes of her children, the future looked very bright indeed.

THE END


End file.
